Fight the Good Fight
by weirdreamer
Summary: After Book 5:Ivera would do anything for her friends. Where are they when she's trapped by Death Eaters, or Lucius murders her mother, before her waking eyes? When Fenrir Greyback mocks her,bites her, and turns her into a monster? I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fight the Good Fight**_

**Chapter One:**_** Dumbledore's Army Indeed**_

**Dark, New York alleyways are not safe places to begin with, even in Muggle areas, even if you're a Witch, even if you're a Wizard, especially in the dusk, as night sets in. The full moon had not yet risen as Ivera and Sam, her 17 year old brother, ran as fast as they could down the alleyway. Ivera's curly, raven hair flew behind her while her body screamed in pain from the strain of running for so long and so fast, but her mind commanded her to keep going. Their chests heaved with the effort to press on, to keep going, to survive, the air of the warm, summer night ripping through their lungs. They could still hear the five mens' feet pounding behind them, chasing them. Ivera didn't dare look back, though she sorely wanted to. However, she knew for a fact, as it went in every situation like this in Muggle movies, that as soon as she did so, she would trip over something, most likely her own feet. Pointing her wand over her shoulder without looking back she yelled, "**_**Reducto! Reducto**_**"! The men easily blocked her spells. "**_**Stupefy**_**"! a tall, blonde man called, barely missing her. Another man yelled, "**_**Impudente**_**"! narrowly missing Sam. "**_**Petrificus Totalus**_**"! Sam fired back. "**_**Levicorpus**_**"! Ivera yelled, hearing the satisfying sound of a man's yells of surprise, as he was suspended upside-down in the air by his ankles. If she had more breath to spare, Ivera would have laughed, but right now there were still four men chasing them. "**_**Imobulus**_**"! Sam shouted, his own shaggy, raven hair whipping his face as he pointed his wand over his shoulder. "**_**Cruc**_**-", a young-looking, brown-haired man began, aiming at her brother, but Ivera knew, and before he could finish she shouted, "**_**Langlocks**_**"! She assumed she hit the man, that his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth because the Unforgivable Curse was never uttered. They passed a pair of trash cans, and Ivera waved her hand at them, sending the pair crashing behind them, trying to slow up the men. "**_**Confundus**_**"! she yelled, firing blindly, missing the men. "**_**Incindeo**_**"! Sam cried, hoping to catch a Death Eater's robes on fire. **

**Ivera communicated with her brother telepathically, "**_**Sam! Disapparate! Warn the rest of the Order. I'll draw them off. Go, you can do it better than I can, go now**_**"! Sam communicated back, "**_**No Ivy! I'll be damned if I run off like some coward and let my sister fight Death Eaters, no-**_**"! Ivera fired a hex before cutting him off, "**_**For one second put aside your ego and do what I ask, do what needs to be done, to preserve the last damn hope we've got! Warn the goddamned Order! God damn-it! For all our sakes! I don't have my license yet, I'll Splinch, and I won't make it all the way to the Burrow, you need to go! I can handle a few Death Eaters, don't underestimate me just because I'm your little sister, and so help me God if you don't do this, and by some miracle we make it out of this alive, I-will-kill-you-myself!**_**", then more kindly she added, "**_**Don't, I know what you're going to say, but I'll only slow you down. Please, go, I love you, I'll be fine**_**", even though deep in the pit of her stomach she felt otherwise. "**_**Reducto**_**"! Sam shouted, then sent back his message, a tone of defeat evident, "**_**Alright, alright, you win, but don't worry. I'll get Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and whoever else will come, we'll come. I'm not gonna let anything happen to yo-**_**", Sam's thought was interrupted because just then, he tripped over a large, metal rod that, in the darkness he had not seen. Ivera watched in horror as her brother fell, and lay behind, the Death Eaters closing in, mere footsteps away. "Ivy", he whispered the nick name he'd made for her when they were kids, the name he always called her, thinking that these were his final moments. **_**No. **_**Ivera whipped back around towards her brother, standing in front of him, between him and the five Death Eaters shouting, "**_**Protego**_**"! Ivera strained to keep the protective shield up as the Death Eaters fired spells upon it, rapid fire, kicking, pushing, and clawing at it as well. She could feel her shield weakening, her arms weakened likewise as she fought to keep them raised. "Go", she whispered to her brother, but when he did not she shouted, turning to him slightly, looking into his deep, fearful, honey-hazel eyes, "GO"! The final thought he sent to her before Disapparating was this, "**_**Ivy, I love you**_**", then a loud crack sounded and just as the Death Eater's began to break through her shield, Sam was gone.**

**After a moment Ivera came to her senses, turned tail and ran, her shield charm shattering only a few footsteps later. "You had better run little girl", Ivera heard the shaggy, dirty-looking, black and silver tinted-haired Death Eater with yellowish eyes snarl, "because when I get you, then we're really going to play". Desperately, Ivera tried to summon the happiest memory she could, in her mind she came to the day she first arrived at Hogwarts, the day she was sorted into her brother's house, Gryffindor. She remembered his smiling face, and let out a ragged cry, " Expecto Patronum"! Her wand's tip glowed white, and a soft little, misty light came from it, then faded into the Darkness. **_**It's not strong enough. If that's not happy enough... **_**Then she had it. **_**Sam. **_**Ivera thought back before her parents' split, before her mom moved back to America, before all this fighting, this killing, this war, to a time when she was truly happy, and there it was, her seven year old self and the eight year old version of Sam were standing in the backfield of their Ireland home, a sunny, warm day, everything beautiful and green. Ivera squealed in delight as the strangely rainbow colored butterflies flew around her in a perfect circle, then made oddly wonderful zigzag patterns in front of her. She looked up into Sam's smiling face as the butterflies obeyed him, happy to help entertain his little sister. Ivera reached out her small hand to touch the beautiful butterflies when one fluttered in and came to rest lightly on her nose, causing her to giggle cheerfully. **

**A warm feeling spread through her chest, even as she came back from the memory, where now everything was dark, hard, and cruel, now in a time where your friends and loved ones died before your very eyes, and there was nothing you could do about it, but know your own death was always just around the corner, where you never knew if you'd be alive tomorrow, and the warm air, not light and pleasant, but suffocating as she ran for her life. But the warmth inside her was, light and kind as it had been in her memory. Desperately, she cried over her shoulder, "**_**Expecto Patronum**_**"! Immediately a ghostly, white figure sprang from her wand's tip, the animal that fit her best, an enormous, white wolf. It howled eerily, then growled menacingly at the Death Eaters, who paused, actually seeming rather stunned and surprised at the appearance of her Patronus. Though it could do no lasting or even great damage, the abnormally large, white wolf bared its razor sharp teeth, advancing towards them, obscuring their view of Ivera as she ran, baring the way with it's sheer size, its eyes glinted the same deep blue-green, gold-flecked as it's owner's. Only one was bold enough to speak. "Hmm..", the shaggy man, said, musing, "already a wolf girl, is she. Oh, he's just got to let me keep this one. Hey, you hear that girl? Already got a wolf spirit, what do you say I give you a wolf body too"? There was an unrestrained greed on his face and in his voice. At his words her Patronus lunged forward angrily, snapping it's great, powerful jaws at him. **

**Suddenly, something whizzed through the air, slight, shiny, and sharp. Ivera heard a dull thud, then was immediately aware of a sharp pain in her leg. She cried out in pain, stumbling, and nearly fell, but continued as fast as she could, limping with a long dagger embedded deep within her leg, just above the back of her knee. She kept going, but for Ivera that was it, at that moment, panic struck her, and she made her mistake. She looked back, to find there were only two men behind her, the shaggy one and the young one were missing. There was no time for her to register the meaning of this because just then she crashed into something hard, and it held her fast as she tried to rebound off it, though a thick, black smoke obscured her vision. She pointed her wand at whatever it was holding her and cried, "**_**Reducto**_**"! She was immediately freed, but as she turned, she was grabbed from behind. She screamed, the dagger biting deeper into her flesh, then shouted, "Re-". "**_**Expelliarmus**_**"! A voice shouted over hers. Ivera watched in despair as her wand flew from her hand, and at the same time her Patronus disappeared, gazing into her identical eyes and fading with an apologetic howl. "No"! she shouted, hand outstretched, as if beckoning her wand to return to her, begging her wolf Patronus not to leave her alone, yelling more to herself than anyone else. "**_**Muffliato**_**", the same voice muttered, now no one would hear what they were going to do, no one would come to their victim's aid. **

**She resisted the man behind her, pushing, tugging, and clawing at his arms which were wrapped firmly around her waist. She stomped at his feet with her large, beat-up, black combat boots, one of which blood was leaking into, when suddenly he picked her up, raising her off the ground, causing her to emit a cry of alarm, still pounding on his arms as he laughed raspily at her. He dropped her down, catching both her arms in a vice, holding her to him so she could no longer move them. The man jerked her painfully, growling into her ear, which she found frightening, and irritating at the same time. "Let-me-go"! she commanded, struggling against her captor. This only caused the men to laugh. She kicked him in the shin, but he didn't let go, though he seethed in pain, his long fingernails digging into her skin. Ivera watched, internally terrified as the men closed in around her. The man who she'd used Levicorpus on had apparently been freed from it, because now there were four men in front and to the sides of her, plus the one who held her, something about it being the yellow-eyed man that held her worried her more than if it were another. "Let me go"! she cried, losing a small bit of her courage. "No, I don't think so". the man holding her said lightly into her ear, "Remember? It's playtime". Ivera struggled even harder, "No! No! Get off me. Let me go, damn it! Let me go"! her normally soft Irish lilt was severe and sharp with fear, as well as anger.**

**The man holding her moved her so that he was still behind her, yet she was turned so he could see her face, and she his. She realized with both disgust and fear that the one who held her was the shaggy man, Fenrir Greyback, attempting to escape as he did this, thinking surely his grip would have lessened, but if anything, it increased. He gripped her so powerfully it pained her, his long, claw-like nails dug into her even more, painfully scratching her bare, arms, unprotected by her dark grey tank top, drawing blood, making her feel the one thing she hated to be most, weak. Fear assaulted her as she gazed into his unnatural, feral, yellow eyes. He smiled at her, and she saw his teeth, sharp, pointy, elongated canines. She fought even more now, to get away from him, but he easily held her to him. "Well", he murmured, grabbing her chin and turning her towards him, so he looked her in the eye, "aren't you a pretty, little blood-traitor, looks like you've got a little cut". Ivera tried to pull away from him, to get the feeling of his hand off her face, but she could not. As he smirked at her mockingly, she spat in his face. He stopped for a moment, standing stock-still, his eyes closed. Ivera stood as still as a statue, terrified at what she had just impulsively done, and what he would do now, surely he would kill her. She gasped when his eyes snapped open again, fierce, yellow orbs, burning into her. **

**His grip on her chin tightened still until his long nails pierced her skin, causing her to wince. She squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp, until he released her chin, with a small chuckle, slowly wiping the spittle from his cheek. Fear gripped her as he smiled. "Bellatrix", he called, slowly running his hand down the back of Ivera's right thigh. "Yes, Fenrir", she smiled sadistically. "I believe", he replied, smiling still, his clawed hand just above where the dagger entered her leg, "this is yours". Ivera had no time to prepare herself for the pain to come. Greyback suddenly, grabbed the hilt of the dagger embedded into Ivera's leg, and pushed it deeper, then twisted it brutally as he yanked it out. Ivera's let forth a ragged, hoarse cry that pierced the air as he did so, then fell silent, though her haggard breathing was easily heard. At her pain, the Death Eaters seemed to take delight, laughing as she was in agony. Greyback nonchalantly tossed the bloodied blade to Bellatrix who caught it in the same manner. She eyed the blood happily, cooing to the blade, "Oh, we never miss, do we"? as she wiped the blood on the front of her robes, before tucking away the dagger.**

**Ivera hung forward in Greyback's hold, clenching her eyes shut, turning her face from him, as the only other things to see were the others. Ivera heard a cold voice speak, "Open your eyes". She ignored the man. The man spoke again, not so calm as it was before, "I said, 'Open-you-eyes", as he said the last bit, it sounded in Ivera's mind, commanding her to obey, the Imperius Curse. **_**No! **_**She resisted, fighting for control over something as simple as her eyes. However, these men, these dark wizards and witches, they were far more experienced then she, and held more power, as they were full-grown, and learned, while she was only a 16 year old Witch, who, at the moment, was quite alone. "NOW", the voice in her mind commanded, and her eyes snapped open. **

**"What do you want"? she asked. A man stepped forward. "Lumos",he said, a soft light coming from the end of his wand, and in the new light, immediately she recognized him as Lucius Malfoy.**_** How did they find us, how did they find us here, in America? How did they know?**_** "I see you haven't bothered with masks or cloaks Malfoy, about time too, everyone already knows who you are. Voldemort's lap-dogs that is. And what's this, five on one? You can't even take care of one underage witch without a whole group of you? You thought little ole me would give you that much trouble? I must say, I'm flattered". "You would have died already for such disrespect, traitor, were your blood not pure. Speaking of blood, your mother should be joining us momentarily...in advance, the Dark Lord gives his condolences". **_**What? No... **_**A loud crack sounded as two of the Death Eaters Disapparated. "You leave her out of this"! Ivera screamed, fighting against Greyback's hold.**

**As she did he lowered his mouth to her neck and rasped, "Keep fighting girl, it makes your blood pump all the faster, and tempts me all the more. It smells so...delicious, it's maddening". Ivera jerked her body to get away from the feeling of his hot breath on her neck, but he held her in such a vice she could not. Had she not already known she would receive no aid from her other captors, Ivera would have begged for it, but now instead, as she knew they only relished in her pain and fear, she did not. Instead she kept it inside her, and let nothing show but anger and hate. With hate she glared up into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, with the sincere desire to hurt him, in anyway possible. **_**If I could just get my wand, if I could just get my hand free. Merlin's Beard, don't let him bite me. He's the one isn't he? I remember Lupin saying it. Fenrir Greyback is the one who bit Professor Lupin, and turned him into a Werewolf. He's the one who loves turning kids, thinks it's his job. Sick bastard, he won't do it to me, he can't, I won't let him. Oh Sam, where are you? **_

**Lucius chuckled. "What's so funny"? she hissed. He laughed again then answered, "You". "What"? she snapped. "Well, it's just that, my son, Draco, you know him", Lucius answered, "he seems to have this notion in his head that you're, oh what was it he called you, oh yes, brilliant, even for a blood-traitor, he even tried to convince me that you shouldn't be killed. He said it would have done you so much better to have been sorted into Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin". **_**Hmm...it seems Draco got one thing right, though I don't know if "brilliant" is the word I'd use. "Even for a blood traitor" it seems that I'm not only noticed for that. But the last house I'd ever want to be in is Slytherin, hell I would take even Hufflepuff over Slytherin any day.**_**"Oh, well, I'll thank him next time I see him. Though it's almost impossible to believe that Draco is related to such a monster, when you get to know him he's so you know, smart, kind too, though I don't think you would know it. Somehow I just can't see kindness being smiled upon among Death Eaters, but with a name like that, I can't see you guys smiling upon much. And as far as my "brilliance", something makes you think differently"? Ivera asked. "Yes, well it seems to me that Draco must fancy you, because, so far as I can tell you're, if nothing else, a pretty face. Not brilliant at all, rather American actually". **

**"Well", Ivera spat, "maybe it has something to do with the fact that I have spent five weeks of every single summer, and every other Christmas here since I was eleven, or maybe it's because, as you obviously already know, my mother is an American Witch. By the way, if you must know, I was born IN IRELAND! But perhaps you didn't know that, maybe you just thought I spawned from the back of the Irish Wizard Marcus O'Connor, which is quite understandable, given your inbreeding. Strange isn't it how all you Dark Wizards are related, sort of like hillbillies, aren't you? You know what hillbillies are, right? Just how much Muggle blood have you got, by the way"? At this Lucius Malfoy's face reddened and contorted in rage. He stood immediately in front of Ivera, and clouted her across the face with a heavy hand, splitting her bottom lip in the process. She spat the blood onto the ground, hair in her face she smiled through the pain, looking up at him. "Insolent little brat"! Lucius spat, grabbing a fistful of her hair and giving it a good yanking. Ivera couldn't help it, everyone had always told her she just didn't know when to quit, she often did Fred and George Weasley proud. Before he'd died, Sirius even told her she reminded him of himself, when he was younger. "So", she breathed, "what's Narcissa, like, your sister or something"? She heard Greyback chuckle, and she would have too, but at that moment she saw Lucius' blazing eyes, and knew she had gone too far, so she thought she'd slip in one last remark. Concealing her fear she murmured, "Oh dear, I hope Draco hasn't gone and gotten her pregnant, that might complicate things a bit. That'd make her his mom, aunt, and both grandmother and mother of his children, and you his father, uncle, and grandfather to his kids. Plus his own kid would be his brother or sister, and son or-". Lucius cut her off, he'd reached his boiling point. Releasing her hair he shouted, "**_**Crucio**_**"! his wand pointed directly in Ivera's face.**

**Ivera immediately stopped talking and slumped against Fenrir Greyback, twitching and writhing in pain, though refusing to scream, her face twisted up in anguish. Pain like she'd never experienced in her life, not even the total combined pain measured up to this. Like a thousand burning hot knives were being slowly ripped through her, as if she were being burned and stabbed to death at the same time. She seethed and grunted against the pain, gnashing her teeth. The Imperius Curse had been lifted and her eyes clenched involuntarily. **_**Will-not-scream. Will-not-scream. Sam-please-help-me. **_**Small noises escaped from her throat, and from her lips, sounding almost like little screams. Just then as the first screamed ripped from her throat, her body's pain threshold betraying her mind, two loud cracks sounded, though Ivera, in her current state, did not notice them. She was aware of nothing but the pain and its cause until a voice shrieked, "IVERA! IVERA NO"! Ivera managed to open her eyes and saw before her, captive in the arms of a Death Eater, her mother, Olivia O'Connor. **

**Ivera tried to speak, but found she could not control her voice, "Muh-om"! she screamed out, "M-Mu-um", she cried, her voice rising in pitch from the pain. The glimpses she caught of her mother through her own sporadically clenching and unclenching eyes showed her mother wandless, beaten, and bloody, with bruises on her face and around her eyes, the same honey-hazel eyes that Sam alone had inherited, a white dust on her clothes as if she'd crashed into drywall and it's collapsed over her, curly, light brown hair dirty and matted with the stuff. Just when she felt like she could hold out no longer, just as she felt with every fiber of her being she was going to die, Lucius Malfoy said softly, a small smile upon his lips, "Crucio", and lifted the curse. She lay panting against Fenrir Greyback's chest, eyes fluttering open and closed, her thick curtain of curly, raven hair hung in her face, and the only reason she did not fall to the ground was because Greyback held her to him, she was too weak even to think of attempting to pull away when she felt his hot, foul breath on the skin of her neck, or even when his disgustingly wet tongue came into contact with her soft, unblemished skin. "For a monent", he rasped mockingly, his teeth scraping her neck, "I was worried you would not scream".**

**"Get away from my daughter"! Ivera's mother shrieked, struggling against the young Death Eater holding her back. "Or what"? Greyback growled, smiling, showing his gleaming, sharp teeth, "I seems to me that you are in no position to make threats, Blood-traitor". "Mum", Ivera whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry". Ivera's mother looked straight into her daughter's eyes and spoke, "Ivera, this isn't your fault. This is His fault, You-Know-Who's doing". "Oh", Lucius said, "so she doesn't know. Funny how people lie to the ones they love. How could she not know, about your precious, Order of the Phoenix? You're a member, as is your brother, and your father. Perhaps it a good thing the Americans are so uninformed". Ivera hung her head. "Ivera"? her mother said quietly, "What is he talking about"? "I-I", Ivera started, but did not know where to begin, but she didn't have to because Lucius cut her off. "It does not matter", he said, "all you need to know is that this is what happens to members of the Order and those who defy the Dark Lord, this is why you are about to die. You pledge your allegiance to Dumbledore and this is what it gets you, he has not even come for you". "No"! Ivera screamed, "Mum"! "But, you know girl", Lucius said lightly, "you should have known this could happen, after all, look at the rest of the Order, look at the lives of your silly little friends. Neville Longbottom, parents tortured to the point of insanity. Ronald Weasley, a family of blood-traitors, poor as dirt, disgrace to the name of Wizard. Hermione Granger, a Mudblood of all things. And dear Mr. Harry Potter, lost his parents, his godfather, Sirius Black, watched the Diggory boy die, and he is hunted by the Dark Lord himself. It is as the Dark Lord said, he will lose everything. As will all who oppose Him. I have not forgotten that night in the Department of Mysteries, I saw you among those foolish children. Resisting has gotten you nowhere, it seems your predecessors, your mentors, your teachers, have set you up for a life of pain, suffering, and failure. Dumbledore's Army indeed. Letting children fight the war". **

**Ivera snarled, "Whether we fight or not, it does not keep us from being murdered in our own beds. You cowards kill us just the same, regardless of age, or blood. Some of us would rather have a say in how we go, to die fighting for what's right, for something worth it, to stop Voldemort. We are not defenseless, we are not alone. Dumbledore's Army"! He seemed to consider her words for a moment, then slapped her across the face, his own face calm and unfeeling. More blood dribbled from her already split lip. "Ivera"! her mother cried, struggling against the Death Eater's grip. "Is that so", he said coldly, "because right now you seem quite defenseless, and rather alone. I see none of your Dumbledore's Army here, I see none of your Order here, all I see is a weak, little girl". He motioned to the Death Eater holding Ivera's mother and the man released her, pushing her to her knees. Ivera's mother stared up into her daughter's eyes, wet with tears. "Mom", Ivera croaked, "Mom". "It's okay", her mother said soothingly and lovingly, "it's alright sweetheart, I love you, tell Sam the same. I'm so proud of you, both of you. You've done well". Ivera's mother knew she was about to die, and the only reason she remained calm was for her daughter, she did not want Ivera to see her in distress, panicked, and she really truly was proud of her two brave children. She'd never known that her own children were actively fighting against Voldemort, no idea the danger they faced, but now that she did know, she could not have been more proud of them. **

**"How touching", Lucius sneered, coming to stand at Ivera's side, looking her in eye. A smile lit upon his face as he raised his wand, pointing it at her mother's heart and shouted, "**_**Avada Kedarva**_**"! A jet of green light shot from Lucius' wand, a sight Ivera would never forget, a sight that would haunt her dreams forever, as it hit her mother squarely in the chest, knocking her over backwards on the ground, eyes open and unseeing, dead, and Lucius laughed. "NO! MUM! MUM"! she screamed again and again, "MUM! NO"! "Mummy, Mummy", Bellatrix cackled, "Mummy, no. I don't think she can hear you darling". "You bastard"! Ivera screamed, lunging at Lucius with all her might, however, barely moving at all, as a result of Greyback's restraint. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you! Let me go, and I'll kill him myself, I will". Ivera snarled, trying again and again to lunge at Lucius, struggling to raise her arms, but utterly failing against Greyback's iron grip. "Let me go". she croaked miserably, tears coarsing her face, still feebly struggling. **

**As she sobbed, Greyback easily held her with only one arm as he was much stronger than her. He wiped a few tears from her cheek, and the blood from her chin though the wound bled still, licking the combination off his own fingers, murmuring, "I just can't wait to taste the rest. Delicious". At this Ivera tried more fiercely to pull away from him. However he was still many times stronger than she. "**_**Morsemorde**_**"! Lucius Malfoy shouted, a jet of shooting up from his wand, into the sky, summoning the Dark Mark, Voldemort's mark. Greyback grabbed her arms again, holding them down by her side with one hand, while with the other he raked his long, sharp, claw-like nails across the left side of her jaw down to the edge of her shoulder, pressing hard, applying pressure until he broke the skin, cutting deep, and drew blood, leaving five long lines of crimson. For some reason, this action pained her just as much as the Cruciatus Curse had, maybe even more. She seethed and breathing heavily, little grunts and moans of pain escaped her, and she bit her lip, wincing in pain, this time determined not to scream. "Go on", he rasped into her ear, "scream, scream for me". The thing that truly bothered her the most was that he then licked the blood away, smearing it on her neck and shoulder, as well as his own chin, staining his lips and teeth red with it. Blood trickled down her arm, chest, and back, staining her shirt with crimson streaks. Lucius, it seemed, had no problem with this, apparently it was rather routine. Greyback rasped, "Oh, you must know, you taste simply, divine. Your blood is so pure, so, sweet". His mouth glided over the wounds he'd made, savoring the tangy, copper taste, when suddenly he hauled off and bit down hard in the left hollow of her neck, quite near the collarbone, puncturing the skin deeply, even more blood than before, coming from the new wound, covering her neck, shoulder, and chest with her own blood. Ivera gave an ear-splitting cry and tried to jerk away from him, only causing herself more injury as his razor-sharp teeth dug in deeper, ripping into her flesh. She continued to fight, breathing hard and weakening quickly. She wretchedly screamed Sam's name as Greyback wrenched his head a little, twisting his teeth in her flesh, greedily consuming her crimson life force, smiling as he did so, at the cries of pain she emitted. Over and over, her screams pierced the night, but none could hear, none that were not part of the cause that is.**

**"Now, now Fenrir", Malfoy chastised Greyback as he would a child, "you don't want to go and kill her, not yet at least. It would indeed be a dreadful waste of such pure blood. Who knows, maybe the Dark Lord will let you save her for later on tonight, a little treat for during your transformation. Or perhaps she could be kept, as a little pet". Ivera snarled at Malfoy, attempting to rip out of Greyback's hold so she could throttle him. Finally, Greyback withdrew his teeth from her flesh, raising his face to Lucius', the blood covering his mouth and chin was easily seen, as were the shiny, crimson stains on his black Death Eater robes, shining, glinting stains that were not his own, his eyes glowed yellow, much more vibrantly than before. "You know Lucius", he said breathily, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, letting his hold on Ivera slacken, "she is stronger than most...for one so young. Her blood and flesh, fresher and sweeter, better than the usuals". These words being used to describe her body and blood disgusted Ivera, and angered her. She weakly tried to pull away, snarling, "Get your filthy hands off me. Let me go, you sick bastard"! Greyback pulled her to him again, holding her so tightly it hurt her. "Hmm...", Greyback mused, rasping into her ear, " I wonder, if you taste this good, I wonder then how that dear brother of yours would taste. After all, he is young and fit, from the looks of him, strong too... oh, he must taste good. Maybe I'll give him a try as well, but don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I'm sure he won't taste nearly as good as you do. Though just the thought of tearing his throat out makes me even hungrier". **

**For a moment Ivera was silent after he'd said this, and just when he thought she was not going to reply, she answered darkly, "Touch him, and it will be the last thing you ever do, I swear it, on my very own soul. I'll kill you", Ivera breathed shakily, "every single one of you". "What was that", Lucius smirked. "I said", Ivera replied, voice deathly low, still looking at the ground, "I'm going to kill you all". "You know Lucius", Greyback mused, "I think I like this one. She'd make a fair Death Eater. The Dark Lord is always looking for new recruits. Perhaps he would show her mercy and let her become one of his servants". "Perhaps", Lucius answered, "but-". He was cut off when the loud cracks of more than a few people Apparating sounded, and Ivera and the Death Eaters found themselves surrounded. "**_**Stupefy! Stupefy**_**"! they cried altogether, hitting the young Death Eater and another. "**_**Avada Kedarva**_**"! Lucius Malfoy shouted, a jet of green shooting from his wand once more, seconds before he Disapparated. Greyback used Ivera as a human shield, as the hostage she truly was, shooting off spells from over her shoulder. "Until next time", Greyback snarled into Ivera's ear, before throwing her to the ground. There were several loud cracks as the remaining Death Eaters Disapparated, taking their stunned comrades with them. **

**In the background a familiar voice barked, "Is everyone alright, no one's been hit have they"? Ivera lay panting, sobbing, and bleeding on the ground until a firm hand gripped her injured shoulder. Instinctively, Ivera screamed and squirmed in pain, fighting to get out of the firm grasp. "No! Please"! she cried, "No"! she struggled weakly. "Oh, Arthur"! Mrs. Weasley gasped audibly. **

**"Ivera"! a familiar voice said, "Ivera, oh my god, look at me". the voice commanded softly. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and saw her brother, Sam. "Oh Sam"! she cried, pulling him into a hug, squeezing him as tight as she could, which was pathetically weak. "Sam. Sam". she sobbed, exhaustedly, "I thought you might not come". "Of course I would, Ivera! Ivera, what's wrong"? Sam felt a sticky, wetness on his hand, where he had gripped her shoulder, looking down at his own hand, he saw it was blood. Concerned, he looked at Ivera properly, murmuring, "Lumos", and in the light he saw the deep wounds Greyback had given her, the blood trails from her jaw to shoulder, the blood wiped all over the area, her completely blood-soaked shirt, and noticed that her blood now stained his shirt as well . He gasped when he saw the large, savage bite, which still bled profusely. "Ivera", he cried, "Who-What happened to your shoulder? Why are you bleeding? What happened"? Ivera sobbed, releasing him, vaguely aware of the others standing around, the air tense around them, because they knew, they knew Olivia was dead.**

**"S-Sam...they killed her...she's dead, they killed her"! "Who, Ivy? Who's dead, who killed who"? Ivera choked up, "M-M-Mum...Lucius Malfoy, he killed her! She-", Ivera looked behind him, and saw her mother's limp form, laying on the ground. As she did this, Sam turned, and followed her gaze, and saw what she was looking at. A small rasping sound escaped him, and he visibly froze. Slowly, on his hands and knees, he edged over to her body. He hesitantly reached out a hand, and touched his mother. "Mum"? he said in a small, frightened voice, that couldn't possibly have been his own, yet was. His face crinkled instantaneously, and he croaked, "Mum"? Tears were streaming down his face as he gently turned her over, cradling her head in his lap. Her eyes were still open, unseeing and dead, in life, the same eyes he himself possessed. Right then he saw his own eyes, how his eyes would be in death. He shook his head feebly, in denial. "No", he said shortly, "no, no, no. It's not...she's not...No". Suddenly, he roared, "No"! pounding the earth, his face reddening with rage. **

**Slowly, and weakly, Ivera inched over to him, and their mother's body, wincing from the pain. "Sam", she whispered in her soft lilt, gently touching his shoulder. He turned towards her, croaking feebly, "Ivy"? almost like a question. Like a small child, he leaned completely into her, resting his head on her shoulder, weeping loudly. Ivera weakly wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders as he cried, until she felt a hand on her own arm. Ivera looked up at the tall man standing before her, with shaggy, raven-black hair, and the same deep blue-green, gold-flecked eyes she possessed, wet and raw with emotion, twin lines of tears slipping down his cheeks. He said nothing, but simply let himself fall from his proud height into a slumped kneel, embracing both of his children at once, and holding them there. Together, the three of them wept, more a family then, than they had been for quite some time. **

**In the background Ivera thought she could hear Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley arguing, something they hardly ever did. "She needs to go to St. Mungo's straightaway"! Mrs. Weasley snapped, sharp emotion evident in her voice, a sort of hoarse sorrow, "They girl needs a healer, I'll not stand by and let her bleed to death"! Mr. Weasley solemnly replied, "I agree Molly, but please, let's just, give them a moment. They need that much". While at the same time, out of Ivera's earshot, Dumbledore and Lupin conversed with Mad-Eye-Moody. "Dumbledore", Lupin whispered gravely, "she's been bitten. Obviously Greyback was untransformed, but with the full moon less than an hour away...there's got to be some...". "Contamination, Remus", Dumbledore finished for him, gazing sadly at the mourning family. "Er, yes". Lupin replied, his pale skin, even paler with grimness, "Ivera will need to be transported to St. Mungo's immediately". "But Marcus", Dumbledore added, "would not have it. He's very touchy about the papers, rumors, and the like you know". Moody, who had been listening silently until now, cut in gruffly, "Well blast Marcus and his touchiness. Besides, it's only a simple matter of stupefying, or knocking him unconscious. Why we could use that there rock-". "Alastor", Dumbledore interrupted, that won't be necessary. Don't worry, you'll not need to incapacitate anyone present". Lupin grinned slightly as Moody sighed, "Oh, alright, if you insist". and dropped the large stone he'd been levitating behind his back. **

**Finally, Mrs. Weasley could stand no more, and hurriedly she walked over to Marcus, gently putting her hand on his shoulder, saying just as gently, "Marcus, we need to take her to St. Mungo's, Ivera needs a healer. We need to go now, they can help her there". He seemed to not hear her, but when she called his name again, he cut her off. "No", he said flatly, we're not going there. There's too many people, they'll ask questions, then before you know it, there'll be a picture of her, mangled, on the front page of the Daily Prophet! I'll not have it". As Ivera was about to attempt to cut in, a familiar voice did instead, " Marcus, she needs to go to St. Mungo's". Lifting her gaze, she saw Remus Lupin standing next to her father, looking down at her worriedly. Looking up, she saw Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, and Mad-Eye-Moody, his magical eye swiveling around wildly, before it suddenly came to rest on Ivera, or rather, her wounds. Ivera's father slowly stood up, and him aside, lowering his voice, trying to keep the conversation from within Ivera's earshot, he said, "Who knows what they did to her, Marcus, look at all the blood. If you didn't notice, that was Fenrir Greyback holding her, Marcus, if he was involved, especially if he was involved, she needs to go to St. Mungo's so they can examine her. Did you see those claw marks, the bite"? Ivera's father began to protest, when Dumbledore interrupted him, saying, "Marcus, I must agree with Remus. If Fenrir Greyback was indeed involved, then it is prudent that Ivera is checked into St. Mungo's, I fear contamination..., also, in addition to that, it is unlikely she was not subject to the Cruciatus Curse...we do not yet know what happened". "Exactly"! Ivera's father said sharply, "We don't know what happened, and until we do, I do not want her in a hospital, where there are hundreds more people to hear and gawk at her, rather than the few of us. She is my daughter, Dumbledore, and with all due respect, I believe I know what is best for her, rather than you". "Yes, Marcus, I do understand-". Lupin cut him off, "Marcus, we all care for Ivera. I am your friend, and I am a Werewolf. Greyback loves to bite and turn children, as you know, and I know very well. Tonight is the full moon, if she was infected, so close to the evening of transformation... unless you want to put Ivera through an unexpected, traumatic, and violent experience, I suggest you-". Ivera's father started to cut **_**him **_**off, when Ivera cried softly, "Da". Her father immediately snapped his attention to his daughter, a concerned look on his face. "I- I'm scared. I-I want to go to St. Mungo's, please, I promise, I'll tell you everything that happened, please, let me go there, please Da. I'm so scared. Just let them make sure I'm alright". He replied softly, "Darlin' I just don't think that's a good place for you to be right now, I-". He was interrupted by a hoarse, wet voice. "Da", Sam croaked, "take her, she needs help now, Da, we're wasting time! She'll bleed out as we dally here"! Marcus looked at both his children, bloody, beaten and broken, and bowed his head low. Lupin cleared his throat before speaking, "I, unfortunately, as it is the eve of the full moon, will not be able to accompany you, but I will arrive there, at St. Mungo's early tomorrow morning. I must go soon, I'm cutting it quite close as it is, but for Ivera's sake, I hope to see you there. I must go now". Lupin then Disapparated with a crack, to go somewhere isolated, somewhere he could transform without to worry of injuring or killing someone.**

**Mad-Eye came over to stand next to Lupin, Dumbledore, and Ivera's father, saying gruffly, "Marcus, this isn't about you. If the girl's been bitten, then she needs to go have a look at. There's potions now, that can help with the worst of it...". "Marcus"? Dumbledore questioned. "On your feet Sam", Ivera's father muttered, helping his son up, "Ivera, dear, can you walk". She tried to get to her feet, half-managing, but as soon as she shifted her weight onto her injured leg, she cried out, falling, unable to support herself, and her father caught her as she fell, some blood brushing off into his own shirt, and scooped her up, bridal style. "Hold on tight", Ivera's father whispered to her as they prepared to Disapparate. Ivera clung desperately to her desperately to her father's arms, wringing his shirt tightly in her clenched fists. As they Disapparated to St. Mungo's hospital Ivera began feeling dizzy, her vision became hazy and dark, and she heard her father calling to her, sounding as if he were miles and miles away, then, she fainted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fight the Good Fight**_

**Chapter Two: **_**A Curse that Brings Blessings**_

_**"How touching", Lucius sneered, coming to stand at Ivera's side, looking her in eye. A smile lit upon his face as he raised his wand, pointing it at her mother's heart and shouted, "Avada Kedarva"!**_Ivera knew what was going to happen, and she ran at Lucius, trying to knock the wand from his hand, but she was too late. _**A jet of green light shot from Lucius' wand, and it hit her mother squarely in the chest, knocking her over backwards on the ground, eyes open and unseeing, dead. "NO! MOM! MOM"!**_she watched herself scream again and again_, __**"MOM! NO"!**_Her own voice sounded faraway to her ears._**"Do shut up, would you", Lucius murmured, and Ivera found she could not shout out, nor raise her voice, she could not yell. Ivera shook and trembled with grief in Greyback's hold, weakly attempting to twist away from him, failing miserably.**_

_**All of the sudden there were nails, cutting, scratching her, teeth, biting and ripping at her. Pain unlike she'd ever experience, tearing through her body, more painful than the Cruciatus. Screams echoed from her mouth.**_And she saw the blood, her own blood, pouring from the wounds, as she watched Fenrir Greyback tear into her. She was observing, yet experiencing at the same time. _**She struggled towards Greyback and the identical her that he held in his arms, trying to save, to make it stop. Blood poured down her own shirt, staining it the same as the other Ivera's, she weakly hobbled towards Greyback**__. _

All of the sudden a new Fenrir Greyback grabbed her wrists and cried, " Ivy! Ivy! Ivy, come on! Wake up! You've got to wake up"! Sam's voice came from Greyback's mouth. "What"? she cried, "What's going on? Sam"? Everything went black, and when she opened her eyes, she was in a white room, Sam loomed over her, wearing a worried expression. "It's just a dream". he said softly, his shaggy, black hair hung in his eyes, "It's not real, it's just a dream". and suddenly it was Greyback looking down at her, not Sam. He reached down and gently touched the left side of her neck, where he'd bitten her, then clawed it deeply, and blood trickled from the reopened wound. "No"! she screamed, "Get away, get away! Help! Somebody help me"! She tried to use her hands to cover her face, and to push Greyback away, but found she couldn't, she was restrained, her wrists strapped to the rails of the bed, her wounds pained her severely, sending hot spikes of pain through her vision. "Ivy"! Greyback yelled, "Ivy! It's me! It's me"!

Suddenly, the door flew open, and in came Ivera's father followed by Lupin, Mad-Eye and a nurse. "What's going on here"? Ivera's father yelled. "Da"! Ivera screamed, and his head whipped to her. "It's Him, Da! He's going to kill me! Da, help me! Help me"! But to her surprise he did nothing, but turned to the others, addressing Lupin and the nurse, "What is she talking about? What's wrong with her! he said worriedly, with a slight tone of anger. "What are you talking about Da"? Ivera breathed pathetically, tears streaming down her face, "He's right -there"! She struggled and squirmed to get away from Greyback who stood back from her now whispering softly, "Da, what's happened to her"? Lupin's eyes flicked from Ivera to Greyback, and as he saw what she was staring directly at with such fear, he knew. He looked up, his gaze meeting Mad-Eye's, whose magical eye swivelled around in it's socket between Ivera and Greyback. Lupin looked back up to Greyback, meeting his gaze and said calmly, "Sam, come here. Come away from Ivera. We need to go outside, quickly now". Tears streamed down Greyback's face as he sobbed, lifting his hands sadly, "W-Why doesn't she know me? What's wrong with her"? "Come on Sam, I'll explain it all in time". Lupin replied sadly, moving closer to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, nudging him slightly towards the door. As they passed him, Mad-Eye put an arm around Greyback's shoulder, and led him from the room, murmuring, "Come on boy, it's alright, she'll be fine, once they've sorted her out". "Ivy"! Greyback howled in despair.

When Mad-Eye and Greyback were gone, Ivera raised her head a bit sniffling, "Is-Is He gone, Da? Did you get Him"? In the hall Ivera heard Sam's voice crying out, "What's wrong with her Mad-Eye? What did they do to her? She-She doesn't even know me". She quickly rolled onto her back, trying to sit up. "What are these for"? she demanded, pulling at the restraints, "Where is Sam"? Her father's eyes watered with tears, and he could not speak. Lupin motioned to the nurse, and she understood, they wanted privacy, as she left he murmured, "Muffliato", so no one could eavesdrop on them, as this was a private, personal matter. She left and Lupin slowly shut the door and walked over to her bed side, conjuring a chair and sitting down.

"I'm very sorry for those Ivera", Lupin sighed, "but last night, well, they were necessary, to prevent you from harming yourself. You were, well, trying to scratch your, skin off quite frankly. They had a charm that made them able to hold you. It was removed as you seemed to be back to yourself, for the most part. We believe the worst of it is now over, with last night being the full moon and all". Now Ivera looked at her left arm, to find many small, barely visible, white lines where a Healer had mended her self-inflicted wounds, though the ones Greyback had given her remained, covered with gauze, bandages, and something sharp-smelling. "Ivera", he said, "do you remember what happened last night"? She thought about it for a moment, collecting her thoughts, "Y-Yes...where is Sam? I want to see Sam"! "In time Ivera, but right now, we need to know, what happened"? he asked. Ivera was hesitant at first, but after a few moments Lupin murmured, "Please Ivera, we need to know, Sam has already given us his part, but we need to hear from you now".

For a lengthy moment, Ivera sat, staring, yet unseeing, as if she had not heard him. Eyes flinching shut at her memories; Ivera began, "We were just...playing around; we realized it was nearly the time Mom had told us to be home... so-we started back. But, but we had gone really far, and there was no way we were going to make it back on time. Sam wanted to use Side-A-Long Apparation, but there were too many Muggles around, I wanted him to go somewhere no one would see. I-I made him go into an alley with me. It was getting dark, but I still made him come in, because, I didn't want us to be late...I cared so much about being late, I never thought...".

She continued, "We were there, in the alley, but it was so dark I couldn't hardly see, so Sam lit his wand. I was a good bit further ahead then him, and I started to tell him, that we should go now, when there were these loud cracks, it sounded like someone Apparating. I turned back towards Sam, and there were Death Eaters, five of them, around him, it seemed like they hadn't noticed me. Sam, he looked so scared. They started to say something, but I hexed the one nearest to me, and I grabbed Sam. We ran...until we were tired, but they were still behind us".

Now her father was at her side as well, and Lupin conjured another chair for him. He took it gratefully, and sat down, taking hold of Ivera's hand. "I-I don't know why, but I summoned my Patronus", she went on, adding disappointedly, "but, it, it didn't work, not the first time, I was so scared. I don't know why I thought it was so important. It did stop them for a bit, but He said something that got to me, scared me more than anything else had, and I messed up. I looked back...When He saw my Patronus... He laughed, and he said... He was going to turn me...into a werewolf. He said, that since I already have a wolf spirit... that He would give me a wolf body too". Her father and Lupin exchanged glances, but did not interrupt her as she continued, "Before I'd realized it, he and another, a young Death Eater, Apparated right in front of me. I crashed into them, and the young one must have grabbed me, but I hexed him, and he let me go. I tried to run but, I didn't get more than a couple feet... I tried to fight Him, I did! He was too strong! I couldn't get away...I spat in His face".

"Ivera"! her father reprimanded, " why would you do that, purposely provoke him? He could have killed you, you, you could have died"! As he calmed down Lupin remarked, "Indeed, Ivera, that was very foolish, especially with someone like Greyback". Ivera knew the words were meant to chastise her, but when Lupin bowed his head, she saw the small smile playing at his lips.

After a moment Lupin bid her to go on. " I knew I was dead...but He just stood there. Then all of he sudden his eyes snapped open...eyes like fire". As she told the story, it played in her mind, every ragged breath, every stomping foot...every drop of blood.

"I shut my eyes...it hurt. But a familiar voice, told me to open my eyes...I refused. Lucius Malfoy... Imperiused me.". Ivera paused looking at her father, whose brow was furrowed and his face wore a hard, angry expression. She went on bitterly, "I tried to fight it...but he hurt me..I never stood a chance". She looked at her father again, and saw he was staring at the wall as if he were going to destroy it just by doing so, his hand gripped the guardrails so tightly his knuckles turned white, and a couple of them cracked loudly. Lupin placed a kind hand on his shoulder, "Marcus". Ivera's father slowly turned his head towards Lupin and he breathed deeply, harshly, "He Imperiused my daughter Lupin, I'll kill him".

"Da... she never knew, we should have told her, but we didn't Da, we didn't. We lied to her!". Ivera sniffled as she cried, and her father conjured a box of tissues, which she promptly used, wiping her face and blowing her nose before she went on.

"I-I was fighting Him.._G-Greyback_, and He... He said to keep fighting... that it _tempted_ Him. I tried to get away, but...you know. I was thinking that if I could just get my wand, if I could just get my hand free...". Ivera told them of how Lucius had laughed at her, and told her what Draco had said. Then how she replied and Lucius said, of her being a pretty face, and "rather American". But when she reached the part where she'd insulted him, they stopped her. "What"? her father asked incredulously. She murmured uncertainly, " I-uh, I called him a hillbilly, you know how they're all related, inbreeding, and uh, asked him how much Muggle blood he had". Her father frowned at her, and as he was about to chastise her again she cut him off, "I know Da, I know it wasn't idea, I know he could've killed me, but he didn't I'm alive...and besides, you know as well as I do that sometimes I... get a little carried away". Lupin looked her straight in the eye, amused, once more bowing his head, the little smiled creeping up again, and she heard him muttering to himself, "Just like Sirius...".

She sighed, "I just couldn't help myself, I asked him if Narcissa was his sister, and then he was really pissed, and I knew something was gonna happen so I had to get in one last thing... I said I hoped Draco hadn't gotten her pregnant, and then I went into all the different sort of relations that would make Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco to the kid, including Narcissa as Lucius' sister as well".

"He Crucioed. me...it's the worst pain I've ever experienced, and when I didn't scream, it just got worse. It was like, I thought I was dying, I mean, I know I wasn't really, but I felt like I was being ripped apart, and burned, and cut, it...it was horrible. Da. Da! You're hurting my hand"! Her father was gripping her hand so hard from the rage boiling inside him, she thought it would break, but he didn't seem to know he was even doing it. "Marcus"! Lupin exclaimed, taking hold of Marcus' wrist and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Marcus"! Ivera's father seemed to realize what he was doing and immediately released her hand, apologizing quickly, leaning back in his chair, and setting his hands on his knees. He leaned over to Lupin, and whispered so Ivera could not hear, or rather, so he thought she could not hear, but she found she could hear him clearly, as if he were speaking to her, "Lucius Malfoy is as good as dead".

She told them her mother's last words, then Lucius' mocking just before he's killed her. "He-he just killed her Da, like it was nothing, like she didn't even matter, and he laughed". she balled her hands up into fists and snarled angrily, "He laughed"! A wave of fury rose within her, and without her realizing it, she popped the restraint on her left wrist right open.

They, all three of them stared at the broken restraint. Ivera's eyes bugged and she stammered, "Wha-What-How, how did I...". She looked up at Lupin and her father in disbelief. Suddenly her father seemed startled by something, he gasped, sitting back slightly. "What Da? What is it, what's wrong"? she questioned. "Ivera", he breathed, "your eyes...". "What about my eyes? What's wrong with them"? she asked worriedly. "They're, they uh", he seemed unable to form the words, so Lupin took it upon himself to conjure a small hand mirror and hand it to her, also tapping her, still restrained wrist, releasing it from the restraint. She took it, curious at what she might see. As she gazed into the mirror she saw the small gashes on her chin and jaw, covered in some harsh-smelling, green ointment, her split lip had been healed, though there was a faint, white line where a healer's wand tip had healed it, and the last thing she saw shocked her. Her eyes were fierce, a deep yellowish copper, brightly flecked with gold. She gasped at her eyes, and as she watched herself in the mirror, she noticed her canines, they were longer and sharper, the ones on the top and the bottom.

A piercing scream ripped from her throat.

"Look-Look at my teeth"! she cried, looking frantically to Lupin and her father, fear etched in every part of her face. She looked back into the mirror, and saw that her eyes were changing, back to their original blue-green, gold flecked color. Just as the last bit of yellow-copper faded, an image flashed in the mirror, the grinning, sharp-toothed, yellow eyed face of Fenrir Greyback. Ivera screamed again and threw the mirror, sending it crashing against the wall, the glass shattering into tiny shards, landing on the floor, and she turned away, hiding her face in her arms and hands, noticing that even her fingernails had become longer and sharper, reminding her painfully of Fenrir Greyback's. Pain shot through her like fire as she did so.

"Ivera"! her father cried, alarmed. "It-It's Him"! she sobbed, "He won't leave me alone! He was in-Da, make Him stop, make Him go away"! Her father got up, and embraced her, crying himself as he did so, careful not to hurt her, he cried piteously, "I wish I could, I wish I could, I'm so sorry, I should know how to make it better". "Da", she whispered, "what has He done to me? W-What am I"? Her father looked at her hard and said firmly, "I don't know much about the what, nor do I care, but I do know WHO you are. You're my Ivera, my little girl, nothing anyone could do or say is going to change that, and don't you think for one minute, that this makes you any less, because of this, whatever this is". He slowly released her, sitting back down, squeezing her hand. Lupin sat forward, propping his elbows on his hands saying,

"He's right you know, it's the who that matters, not the what. However, if you really want to know, I think it is safe for us to assume their was definitely contamination, and as it was the evening of the full moon, a mere half of an hour away from the time you were bitten, there was more than a regular, non-transformed bite would usually transfer. You seem to change into a more wolf-like appearance when something triggers it, anger maybe, we don't know yet. As when you were speaking of your, well, Olivia's murder, you were quite upset, and you transformed, your eyes and your teeth at least, though I'd be willing to bet your senses will get a sort of kick as well, either now, or later on. It's rather peculiar, you seem to be caught somewhere between human, and werewolf, almost like a hybrid of sorts. I'm really not sure of everything, I'll have to consult with Dumbledore when he arrives, but, Ivera, don't worry, you're going to be fine. You're alive, and well, that's a start. Life goes on Ivera, don't worry, I know, I speak from experience after all". He gave her a kind smile, but she could not find it within herself to smile.

A sort of calm silence settled over the room, that is, until it was interrupted by a loud rumbling, a rumbling that came from Ivera's stomach. "It seems that you're stomach would like to be included in this conversation as well", Lupin joked. Her father started to get up, but Lupin quickly raised himself from his seat and lowered his hand in front of Marcus saying, "No-no, Marcus, I'll get it. You stay with your daughter, I'll be right back, and Ivera can tell us the rest of what happened when she's finished". "Oh", he father replied, "thanks Remus". When Lupin exited, shutting the door, Ivera slumped back against her pillow, still holding her father's hand, and just looked at him, sighing, "Da...where's Sam"? Her father looked at her sadly, then stood up, walking to the door and calling softly, "Sam, Sam, come in, she's asking for you". Ivera heard the shuffling of feet and hushed voices, and suddenly, Sam was there in the doorway, looking at her uncertainly with tears in his eyes. "Ivera", he said questioningly, "Ivera, it's me. Do you see it's me"?

Tears filled her eyes as she cried, "Oh, Sam, Sam, I'm so sorry, I-I never should have made you go in the alley, we should have just been late"! Sam rushed over to her, pulling her up in a big, tight, bear hug, that pained her greatly, but she ignored it, just to have him in her arms. Their father shut the door after him, leaning against the back wall, watching his two children.

"Ivy", Sam sobbed unashamed, "Oh, Ivy, I was so worried. I thought, I thought you might die, when you passed out, I thought you were gone, I thought you were dead, it was like my heart...like it had been..". He hugged her even tighter, and this time the pain was getting to great. "Sam", she wheezed, "I-it hurts, you're hugging, really tight, can't breathe, my, my arm". Sam immediately released her, jumping back, terrified at the thought of hurting her. "Oh my god", he cried, "Ivy, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I, are you okay? Ivy, are you, did I hurt you"?

She tried to answer him, but he kept interrupting her with his frantic cries, until she got a little fed up. "Sam"! she cried exasperatedly, "I am not some fragile, little china doll! You are not going to break me"! Sam paused, frozen in place, and Ivera realized he was staring at her eyes, they had changed again, as had her teeth. _**Well, I suppose he had to find out sometime.**_She took a deep breath, calming herself before she added kindly, to soften her words, " If Fenrir Greyback couldn't then I don't think you're going to do much with a hug. Don't worry about me, I'm fine". She felt her teeth go back to their normal length, and she knew her eyes must have reverted back as well. For a moment no one said anything, and Marcus began to worry that Sam was not going to take this well, but then again, Sam had always been very protective of his little sister, this couldn't be easy for him anyway.

After a moment Sam took in a deep breath, and looking down at his hands said solemnly, "Sorry Ivy. I know this is difficult, and scary, and confusing right now, but I've got to tell you...". He stopped, and Ivera thought for a moment he would not continue, but just then an enormous smile spread across his face, and he finally met her gaze, mischief in his eye, "that eye thing, is so cool"! They both burst into uncontrollable laughter, which in turn infected their father, who began laughing as well, just so happy at the sight of his children being happy.

Ivera suddenly noticed a wetness on her arm, and looking down at it, she saw that her wounds had reopened from all her movement. They had been hurting, but she assumed the pain was just because of the injury itself, she didn't realize she'd actually hurt herself more. Her blood stained through the white bandages on her neck and shoulder. She seethed in pain, and her father, seeing the blood, went to get a nurse, but before he did, Lupin came through the door carrying a tray of food. "Da", Ivera exclaimed, "please, can't it wait until I'm done eating"? Lupin smirked at that, and her father stopped, leaning back against the wall, "It'll only take a second, just let the nurse take care of it, then you can eat, alright"? He left, and moments later he came back in, followed by a nurse. She waved her wand at the dirty bandages, and they vanished. The nurse had a bottle of the harsh-smelling, green ointment, with which she carefully dabbed at Ivera's wounds, checking them to make sure everything was going well, or as well as they could, considering. When the nurse was finished she waved her wand over the wounds again, and fresh bandages appeared there, fitting comfortably, yet firmly over her wounds. "There", she said kindly, "should be good for now. You hang in there lass". then she left the room.

Ivera, now satisfied that she would not be interrupted, turned to her tray of food, which Lupin had set on her lap. However, as Ivera looked at the tray, she felt strange aversion to food that would normally enjoy. There was a large, green salad, with many different kinds of vegetables, an apple, pumpkin juice, and a large bar of chocolate. Feeling slightly guilty she said, "Uhm, Lupin, I uh, I'm not really sure how to say this but, uh, is there any way I could have...something else...like..uh", not really even knowing what it was she craved. However, Lupin it seemed, did know, and had been expecting this. "Oh, that's quite alright, I think I know what it is you want". With a flick of his wand the large, green salad transfigured into a large, red, bloody steak, and the apple into a cutting knife, and a fork, with a large napkin. The pumpkin juice and the chocolate remained. _**Thank Merlin for chocolate**__._ At the mere sight of the big, bloody steak her hunger roared, and before she even realized what she was doing she picked it up with both hands, brought it to her mouth, and took a big bite, tearing the steak with her now elongated canines, swallowing with a loud gulp, her eyes blazed, changing as the blood touched her lips. Ivera immediately set the steak down on the plate, grabbed the napkin, and wiped all the blood of her lips and chin, turning a bright shade of red, completely and utterly embarrassed.

"I-uh...I", she stammered, unable to find words to explain her actions. "I suspected you might find yourself craving something", Lupin spoke up, "and something told me that it would be meat, raw, and bloody, don't worry, Ivera, it's completely natural. Go ahead, dig in"."Ivy", Sam said, feigning a serious tone, "I've got to tell you something else". "What"? she asked. "That is really gross"! he exclaimed. "Oh, come off it you little prat"! Ivera laughed, jokingly. "Er-thanks", she smiled sheepishly to Lupin, "and thanks for leaving the chocolate...you know how much I love chocolate". _**No, no, no...thank Merlin for Remus Lupin, the greatest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I have ever had...**_

"Your most welcome", Lupin replied, then added, "I think I'm going to step out for a moment and speak to Tonks. See you all in a bit". "Alright Remus, thanks for your help", Marcus replied. Lupin opened the door, but instead of exiting her turned back over his shoulder and called, "Ivera, it does appear as if you have some visitors". Ivera perked up and asked happily through a mouthful of bloody steak, "Vreally? Ho ef it"? He opened the door wider, stepping out and answered, "See for yourself". She quickly swallowed the bite of steak as Hermione and Ginny burst through the door, followed by Ron, Harry, Neville, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As her friends surrounded her, her father quietly slipped out the door, to let her get on with her friends while he went to talk to Lupin and Mad-Eye. Immediately, Hermione and Ginny were at her side. "Ivy", Hermione exclaimed, a tone of concern evident in her voice, "we heard what happened, we came as soon as we-". She paused as she saw Ivy's eyes, teeth, and the bit of blood that was on her lips from the steak. "Ivy", she breathed, "are-are you alright". Just as she went to reply a frantic nurse called out in the hallway, "You can't go in there! There's a five person limit"! A familiar voice replied, "Oh, absolutely Ma'am, we were just waiting until some of our people come out, don't you worry".

"Yeah", came a second voice, nearly identical to the first one, "we wouldn't dream of it, you go on with the wonderful job you're doing Madam, and we'll just wait right-". Two loud cracks sounded in the hallway, and suddenly two loud cracks sounded in Ivera's room. On the right side of her bed, a grinning Fred and George Weasley Apparated. When they looked down at Ivera, their smiles faded. They looked from her eyes, to her teeth, to the bit of blood on her lips, to the bloody steak on her plate, then finally, their gazes came to each other's. Mischievous grins slowly rose on their faces, and at the same time they both looked back to Ivera saying , "Wicked".

"Fred! George"! Ivera exclaimed, each bent down and giving her a big hug, " It's so good to see you"! "He's not Fred"! cried George, "I am"! "Honestly, O'Connor, you've known us six years, yet you still can't tell us apart, and you call yourself our friend, I'm ashamed to say I know you". "Oh come off it, you two", Ivera smirked, "Fred, I know you're you because whenever you pretend to be George, your left eye twitches, and when George pretends to be you, his nose flares like crazy". For a moment no one said anything, then Ginny said jokingly, "She's right you know, Fred, you are a bit, twitchy". "Damn, O'Connor", Fred sighed, bowing his head in defeat, "you're good".

Ivera wiped her lips then turning back to the rest she said happily, "I'm so glad to see all of you, you can't imagine how happy this makes me". "Hey! O'Connor", Fred exclaimed, leaning down again, still smiling mischievously "who the bloody hell told you to wipe that blood off your lips, it's so...sexy". All at once, Ivera, Hermione, Ron, and Sam turned bright red, though Sam was both angered and embarrassed. Harry stiffened uncomfortably, and Ginny slapped Fred's arm. "Yeah", George agreed, "it's kind of...kinky". Ivera, Hermione, Ron, and Sam all turned even redder. Ginny tried to slap George too, but she couldn't reach him. "Fred! George"! Hermione scolded.

"Oh, shut it Fred, can it George, you two great Piggmypuffs"! Ivera exclaimed, laughing, and pushing Fred's face away from her own. The awkwardness seemed to have faded as she did that, and soon everyone was smiling, even Sam, who had been contemplating whether or not he was going to beat up the two twins. "Oh, really O'Connor"? George asked, "So we're Piggmypuffs are we"? "Yes", Ivera answered grinning smugly, "two great, soft, fluffy, pink, Piggmypuffs". Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Sam laughed, and Harry remarked, "Sorry guys, but you are rather soft". "Yeah", Ginny added, "and rather fluffy", fluffing Fred's hair, causing everyone but the twins to laugh. Fred and George looked at each other. "You hear that Fred"? George asked Fred. "Yeah, I hear it George, the sound of a world gone mad". "It's too bad really, Fred, that she thinks so little of our dear Piggmypuffs". George said, feigning sadness. "Oh, really", Ivera grinned, "and why is that"?

"Because", Fred answered, reaching inside his coat pocket, "what the bloody hell are we supposed to do with the one we brought for you"? He pulled his hand out of his coat and in it was a tiny, fluffy, round, pink Piggmypuff. At the sight of Ivera's tilted head, and at the expected sounds of "awwww", Fred and George smiled to one another, and Sam took Ivera's tray of food, setting it on the night stand as Fred handed to tiny creature to Ivera, who took it gently. "Awww", she cried, "it's so cute"! She held the Piggmypuff close to her face and laughed, raising everyone's spirits by doing so, as it tickled her nose with its long, pink tongue. "Knew even you couldn't resist O'Connor", smirked Fred. "Thanks guys"! she exclaimed as she cuddled the Piggmypuff, "I love it"! George leaned against the wall, "I think he likes you", he remarked as the Piggmypuff snuggled into Ivera's chest, making a low, humming noise. "Lucky little pink bastard", Fred murmured enviously. Apparently only George, Ivera, and Sam had heard, because the others acted as if he'd said nothing, though Sam asked darkly, "What was that Fred, didn't quite catch that". Fred replied innocently, refusing to look Sam in the eye, "Oh, nothing, nothing". The twins smirked to each other when Sam looked away, and Ginny glared at the two, not quite sure of what they'd said.

Another sort of awkward silence settled over the room, as Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron started at Ivera as her eyes, teeth, and nails reverted back to there former states. Their stares did not go unnoticed, by anyone. Sam became quite agitated, shifting in his seat, brooding. Finally, Fred broke the silence exclaiming angrily, "Alright, ya sods, enough with the staring, if you stared any harder, you'd deserve it if your eyes fell out"! Immediately all of the starers averted their gazes from Ivera, looking at anything but her. "Thanks, Fred", Ivera said, trying to ease the tension, "but it's alright, really, guys, it's okay, I understand. So, I know we've got to talk about it sometime, it doesn't really matter, seeing as it'll somehow be in the Daily Prophet, and the whole school will probably know by the end of the summer. What do you guys know"?

No one answered until Harry began, "Er-well, we were all at the Burrow, well except for Neville, when we heard uh, raised voices downstairs". Hermione picked up, making eye contact with Ivera, and keeping it, "We knew we weren't meant to hear what was being said, but we used Extendable Ears, and we heard, uhm, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing, Mrs. Weasley was saying she wanted to go somewhere, with Mr. Weasley, and that she didn't want Bill to go, I guess now, we know she was saying she wanted to go help you, and well, then we heard everyone Disapparate, well Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and your dad that is, Mrs. Weasley stayed behind with us. Then we didn't know what was going on, but...". Ginny continued, "We waited forever, when finally, Dad and Bill Apparated back home, so we got out the Extendable Ears again. We heard Dad and Bill talking to Mum, we didn't get everything, but Dad sounded worried, we caught bits of what he was saying. Something about a Death Eater attack, Order members involved, the Dark Mark, and then your name, clear as day, Dad said, "Ivera". Mum just about lost it then. She came out of the kitchen really fast, but it was too late for us to pull up the Ears, she got it, and called us down. At first she chewed us out a bit, but then Dad said that you were our friend, and that we deserved to know. So Dad told us everything he knew, which was that you and Sam had been attacked in New York, in America, by five Death Eaters, that you'd made Sam Disapparate, to warn the rest of us, the Order that is, then by the time they'd Apparated there that...your Mum, that she'd...that Lucius Malfoy killed her...".

At this point Ginny and Hermione were in tears, as were Sam and Ivera. The twins were very sullen-looking, Ron and Neville were downcast, but Harry just looked at Ivera and Sam, with an understanding look, after all, he did understand what it was like to lose a parent, he lost both of his. "And", Ginny struggled to continue, "and that Fenrir Greyback, he'd gotten you, he'd- he'd bitten you, literally right before his transformation, and that you might not-might not-", Ginny couldn't finish, she was choked up too badly, but Ivera finished for her, "That I might not make it. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere". Ginny suddenly embraced Ivera, but Ivera just hugged her back. "That's basically what happened", Ivera said, releasing Ginny, "to make a long story short, but the long version, is just a little different".

"What's the long version", Fred asked. "Yeah", Sam said, "I want to know EXACTLY what happened". "No", she said bitterly, "trust me, you don't". Sam gently took her hand and whispered, "Please Ivy, for me". "Alright", Ivera said after a moment, hugging her new Piggmypuff, leaning back on her pillows, "but you guys might want to get some chairs for this one". She waited patiently until each of them had conjured a chair for themselves, then she began, but stopped herself. "Neville", she said, "can you ask my Da and Lupin if they'll come in here as well, I don't want to have to tell this story over any more than I have to".

"Oh, sure Ivy", he said quietly, doing just as she asked. When her father and Lupin came in they were followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Bill, and Mad-Eye, who shut the door. Each conjured a chair for themselves and sat down, and someone vanished Ivera's tray of food without asking, though not before Mrs. Weasley pushed her way to Ivera's side and fussed over her. When she saw the Piggmypuff she cried, "Oh! Fred, George, how sweet of you, good boys, that was very thoughtful. Have you named him, Ivera dear"? "Yes, Mrs. Weasley", Ivera said, quickly deciding on a name, "I've decided to call him 'Freddy'", the Piggmypuff emitted the low humming again at his new name. "Oh! Splendid! Splendid"! she cried, genuinely pleased. Fred rolled his eyes at his mother, who was already pushing back to her seat, then leaned down and whispered to Ivera, "That's real cute, Ivy, real mature. You're lucky that you're in the hospital".

He joked. "Oh, what would you do, Freddy"? she mocked, then held up her newly christened Piggmypuff, brushing it in his face, letting it lick his cheek, " Fluff me to death"? As the rest of her friends, and most of the people in the room began to laugh at Fred, George patted him on the shoulder, and he leaned back against the wall again, making threatening hand gestures to Ivera, even though they both knew he would never hurt her, even in the nearly impossible instance that he wanted to.

"Alright then", Ivera breathed, "I suppose it's better this way, I've only got to do this whole thing once". Once everyone was situated and quiet, she began, and this time she told the entire story, including every grotesque, unpleasant detail, exactly as she had experienced it, reliving it as she told them, she left absolutely nothing out. Though she was glad she included the details on the parts where she'd insulted the Malfoys, it was worth it to see and hear her friends laughing. Fred swayed and fell, letting George catch him, folding his hands over his heart saying dramatically, "Finally, a girl after my own heart, George, I think I'm in love"! However, when she came to the parts where she was being hurt, say when Lucius punched or slapped her, or when he used the Unforgivable Curses on her, or when Greyback was touching her, and saying those things, and licking her, then tasting her, then clawing her and biting her, or when Lucius killed her mother, she saw a hardening of everyone's expressions, an undeniable anger, and hatred in the eyes of her friends, even Neville looked fierce, it was just so powerful to her, that these people cared about her this much. When she came to the part where Greyback began threatening Sam's life, and she swore to kill them, Mad-Eye smiled to himself, and gave a gruff, "That a girl", as he had done when she told them of spitting in the Death Eaters' faces, and fighting back.

She finally finished, and for some reason, she was exhausted. She flopped back again on her pillows as Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Lupin exited the room, each giving her some small words, or bit of encouragement. Mad-Eye's was seriously taken to heart. He'd said, his magical eye swiveling around Ivera's infected wounds, "Ivera, I do wish I had been able to teach you, that was, impressive, you did good. One day, you'll be a great Auror, you're nearly there as far as skill goes, and that Patronus of your, I would indeed like to see it sometime, I don't believe I've had the pleasure. Hang in there girl, don't let that bastard get the best of you".

Her father saw that she was very tired, so he began to usher her friends out the door, saying they could come back, whenever they like, but right now Ivera needed her rest. She hugged each one of them good-bye, until next time. "Sleep well", her father said, kissing her cheek before leaving, ushering her friends out in front of him, except Fred who Apparated in after him. "Fred", Sam said, agitatedly, "what are you doing"? As Fred tried to make up an excuse for Apparating back into the room Ivera message Sam. _**Sam, it's alright, he's not going to hurt me or anything. He's my friend, he's our friend, relax.**_Sam messaged back immediately, **"**_**Forgive me Ivy, but it seems to me that he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind, they way he talks to you, looks at you, it's not friendship he's interested in**_**". **_**I can't believe you, you always think you know what's best. Well, you're wrong, Fred is my friend, end of story. You're wrong about him Sam, you're just plain wrong.**_

Sam looked at Ivera, then glared at Fred, before giving her a hug, saying, "Goodnight, sleep tight, and if they come into your dreams...kill all the Death Eaters you can". Ivera laughed replying, "I'll be sure to, you know, when Da decides to give my wand back". "Oh, yeah", he said, "I'd forgotten about that. Well, goodnight anyway". "Goodnight", she replied. As Sam was leaving he thought to her, **"**_**Be careful, I know what he's thinking, what all guys are thinking".**_ The only thing Ivera messaged to him before he left the room, shutting the door behind him was, **"**_**You're wrong".**_

As soon as Sam was gone Fred looked down at Ivera and smiled, patting her Piggmypuff on the head, sitting down in a chair beside her, "Don't worry, everything's going to fine, that there is no ordinary Piggmypuff, and you're not really going to call him Freddy, are you"? "Yes", she answered, smiling amusedly, "I am, but what is so special about Freddy, other than the fact that he's sooo, cute"? she held Freddy up in Fred's face. "Well", he said, smirking, "I'm flattered, really, and you're not too bad yourself, but let's stay on topic here". "Oh, shut up", she laughed at him, "you very well know I was talking about Freddy, the Piggmypuff, not you, or do you go by Freddy now"? "Why"? he asked, half-serious, "do you want to call me Freddy"? "No", she laughed, "not in public, that would be embarrassing! I believe Fred shall suffice, for the time being". "I believe Fred shall suffice for the time being"! he copied her, "Merlin's Beard O' Connor, sometimes, I've got to say, you could give Granger a run for her money". "Yeah", she said incredulously, "like I'm that smart". He scooted his chair closer, taking on a more serious tone, "Why do you do that"?

"Do what"? she asked. "You know what". he replied knowingly, "You put yourself down. Say things like you're not smart, or brave...or beautiful. You're not like other girls, and you don't just say those things to get compliments, I know that, but I don't know why do you do it".

"Because", she said sincerely, "I'm not any of those things. I'm just...I'm just lucky. I'm not smart like Hermione, or brave like Harry, or beautiful like Fluer". "But you are Ivy, you're this smart, kind, loyal, brave, funny girl, and trust me on that one, I know funny, I mean, George and I we're THE funny guys. You've had the top grades in nearly every class since your first year! Every time Harry, or any of us have faced Voldemort, or Death Eaters, you've been there, right along side us. And believe me Ivy, when I tell you, you are beautiful, and for Merlin's sake, Fluer's part Veela, a bit like cheating I'd say".

Ivera laughed at that, Fred chuckled before continuing, "Ivy, you're just this fantastic person, you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me and...I realized something today". At this point Ivera wasn't really sure what was going to happen but she asked, "What, what did you realize"? He rose up slightly out of his chair, and leaned over her, whispering, "-that I don't want to lose you". Then, he did something that made Sam right, he kissed her. But Sam hadn't counted on the fact that Ivera WANTED him to be right, he hadn't known that she was going to kiss Fred back, and that's what she did. She set Freddy down, gently in her lap, and reached her hand up, and pulled Fred closer down to her, running her hands through his long, red hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fred pulled back, to see Ivera, and how she would react. They were both out of breath, but when he saw her smiling, his was three times broader, even when he saw she had changed again, but he didn't care. "Ivy", he breathed, "you're one of my best mates, but, I-I want to be something else, something more. But, w-what do you want"? What did she want? _**What do I want?**_ She knew just how to answer. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down again, "All I want is you Fred Weasley... I want you", and she kissed him, making them both extremely happy. When they broke apart he whispered, "Then I'm yours".

Her Piggmypuff once more made the low humming noise, showing it's content, this time loudest of all, because he knew his new companion was very happy, therefore, he was happy. "Aww, Freddy", she cried adoringly to the Piggmypuff, "you're so cute"! "You know", Fred smirked at her, "If you keep trying to sweet-talk me, I'm going to think you only want me for my body". As he pulled the covers up over her, tucking her and Freddy in she replied, "Eh, it's about time you knew". "Goodnight, Ivy", Fred said softly, leaning down. "Goodnight, Fred", Ivera replied, kissing him. He stood up, and walked to the door, and just as he was about to leave he turned and called to her, "Ivy", he said. "Yes Fred", she answered. "Should I lend you my wand, so you can fight off those Death Eaters"? After a moment she answered, "Fred, what do I need a wand for when I've got a highly trained stealth Piggmypuff, who can, if all else fails, fluff them to death"? He chuckled and answered, "You're right, nothing better than a little, pink ball of fluff". then he left, shutting the door behind him, and Ivera fell asleep pinching herself to make sure she hadn't imagined the whole thing with Fred, she hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fight the Good Fight**_

**Chapter Three: **_**Because, I Promise**_

_**Wandless and alone, Ivera ran for all she was worth down the long hallways of St. Mungo's, Fenrir Greyback pounding along behind her. "Stop running", he rasped, "you're mine". "Never"! she yelled, running even faster, pushing herself even harder. The sun was setting low in the hills, and soon night would fall upon them, the full moon would rise, and he would get her. There was no one there, but her and Fenrir Greyback, no one to help her, just as it had been the first time, she could not escape. Every door was shut and locked tightly, leaving her nowhere to hide. Suddenly, as she rounded the corner, she came to a door that was not locked, in fact it was wide open. She ran inside, slamming the door shut behind her, locking it up, leaning against the door. She clenched her eyes shut to keep from crying, as Greyback pounded and scratched at the door. **_

_**"I just want another little taste". he rasped through the door, "As we were so rudely interrupted last time". "No"! she cried, "I'll never be like you! I'll never become a monster like you"! She heard him laugh, then rasp, "You're more monster than you know, but come on, open the door, and I'll finish the job, better to be one thing and know what you are than to be something, something else". Suddenly, she felt a light hand caressing her face, and her eyes snapped open as she gasped. "It's alright", Fred said, "he can't get into here, you're safe here. Come on". He helped her to her feet, and pulled her into his embrace. "Oh, Fred"! she cried, "He's going to get me Fred, I can't keep running, he's too fast, and too strong. Fred, I'm so scared! Fred I-". He cut her off, kissing her deeply, and she kissed him back. **_

_**When they broke apart, she spoke, "Fred I, I", she looked up, and gasped in fear. Fred's eyes were a blazing yellow, and his canines were long and sharp. His nails dug into her skin, cutting her painfully. "Fred"! she cried, "Fred, stop it! You're hurting me"! Fred only smiled, holding her even more painfully. "Fred"! she cried, and before her eyes, Fred Weasley, became Fenrir Greyback. "Sorry, Ivy", he rasped, "Freddy can't come out to play". She screamed, trying to pull away, but he held her to him. "No"! she cried, "No! This isn't happening, it's not, it isn't real"! He only laughed, pressing her to the wall. She placed both her hands on his chest and pushed with all the strength she still possessed in her body, but it did not move him an inch. He pinned both her hands on either side of her head and whispered raspily, "Give it up Ivy, you're too weak, you'll never be able to hide from me. All you do is make it more entertaining. Save yourself the trouble, girl". "Don't"! she raged at him, transforming, her eyes, nails, and teeth changing before him, "Don't you dare call me 'Ivy'! That name is reserved for my friends, and Sam! You are neither! You're scum"! She spat in his face as she had the first time.**_

_**"Are you sure about that"? he rasped darkly. Before Ivera could respond, Greyback changed, and he was no longer Fenrir Greyback, but Fred Weasley, looking down at her hungrily with Greyback's yellow eyes, his pointed teeth, and long, sharp nails. He held one of her arms, while George held the other. "Ivy", he whispered softly, "it's me Fred". "No"! she screamed, struggling, "No! Liar! Liar"! **_

_**He pressed her even harder against the wall and kissed her. She struggled to get away, but he and George were too strong. He bit her bottom lip, making it bleed, tasting her blood, before pulling back. Then before her eyes he was not Fred or George, but Hermione, still with Greyback's eyes, teeth and nails. Hermione regarded her coldly, "You're a monster". she hissed, "You'll kill us, you don't deserve us. You're just like Greyback". "No"! Ivera cried, "No! I'm not"! Hermione became Ron, who murmured, "You're weak. You could have fought more, but you're weak, worthless". "No!", she wept, "I'm not, I'm not! I'm not"! Ron became Ginny, who laughed at her coldly, before changing into Harry. Harry's face twisted up in hatred, "You're just like them, Ivy. You should just go join him, go, be a Death Eater, join Voldemort, you're a monster, so go to your master". "Harry", she cried, "I'm not! I'm not a monster"! But he had already become Neville, who glared at her angrily, hatefully, saying nothing, then changing into the person she'd been dreading, he turned into Sam. **_

_**Sam said nothing, just stared at her, pinning her to the wall. "S-Sam", she whispered softly. "It's all your fault", he hissed hatefully into her face, "It's your fault we were attacked, it's your fault that Mum's dead". He gripped her even harder, causing her to cry out. "Sam", she cried, "please. I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know"! "You're just full of excuses aren't you Ivy? 'Come on Sam, come on! We can't be late Sam, hurry up!'" he snarled, repeating the words she had said, the words that caused them to head into the dark alley,"You probably expect us all to feel sorry for you Ivy, but you've only got yourself to blame. You're weak, and you're a monster, just like Greyback. Dad blames you, we all do, it's your fault all this had happened". "No! No, Sam it's not true"! she cried, "Sam I'm sorry, I'm -sor-ry. Please Sam, I love you, you're my brother, please"! He looked her in the eye and delivered a heavy-handed blow to the left side of her face and mouth, splitting her lip, snarling hatefully,"You are no sister of mine. I hate you", he jerked her back up to look at him, then spat in her face. Ivera lost it, she broke down, sobbing hysterically. She cried out, "Stop it! Stop it! What do you want from me? Please, just leave me alone! Why are you doing this"?**_

_**"Because Ivy", a voice said to her, "we are his and he wants us". Ivera looked up into the face of the one who spoke, and gasped in fear. She looked into her own face, with Greyback's yellow eyes. "They're all right, Ivy", the fake hissed, "we are a monster. We don't deserve them, we should just leave. We'll only hurt them". "No", Ivera wept, "I can't, I love them". "If we really loved them", the fake countered, drawing into Ivera's face, "then you'd go away, where we can't hurt them, where we can't bring them harm". "I-I", the real Ivera stammered, "I'd never". The fake smirked at her, "Believe me Ivy, I'm you, and you're me, so trust me when I tell you this". "N-No", she faltered, and cried. The real Ivera was struck. "But, you're not me". she whispered, looking up once again, into Greyback's blazing yellow eyes, "You're him! You're a liar! You're him"! The fake smirked at her before transforming back into the rangy form of Fenrir Greyback.**_

_**"Get away from me"! Ivera hissed, jerking her body. "Sorry", he mocked, "that's not how it works". "Oh", she snarled at him, "how does it work then, you use the forms of the ones I love to torture me, wear me down? Who's next I wonder, my mother? My mother who's dead! Who you helped kill! I'll kill you, you bastard. I'm going to rip out your still-beating heart and eat it whole"! "Now, Ivy", he mocked, smirking, "don't those sound like the actions of a monster"? He observed her, in her transformed state, proudly adding, "You certainly look like one". Before she could respond he pushed her against the wall so she couldn't move at all whatsoever, she twisted and jerked her head, but couldn't move the rest of her body, as he was using his to keep her pinned there. He bent low over her neck, where he'd bitten her before, looked into her eyes, chuckling as he did so, then hauled off, as he had the first time, biting down just as hard, if not harder, drawing blood once again. Once again causing Ivera to scream, in pure agony, over and over as he bit deeper, ripping her flesh with his teeth. **_

Ivera bolted upright in bed, disturbing her Piggmypuff, covered in a cold sweat, her eyes snapping open, gasping for breath. She winced in pain, and looking down, saw trickles and spots of blood going down her arm. Her wound had reopened, but it was also worse, as if it had been bitten, as if Greyback had really bitten it, like in her dream. _**It was just a dream, it was just a dream. Wasn't it?**_She looked down at her arms, to find they were covered with tiny cuts, bruises, and gashes, where he'd grabbed her, and his nails had dug into her skin and cut her. "It was a dream-it was a dream", she breathed, trying to reassure herself, unsuccessfully. "Oh, Merlin's Beard, what is happening to me"? she whimpered, holding her head in her hands.

Suddenly, Ivera realized she was not alone, she sensed someone standing there, in the darkened room, in the far corner, watching her. She could smell them, her sense of smell, so much more sensitive, even in the pitch-black of the room she could see the tall, willowy figure of a man, and hear him breathing, as he neared, she could even hear the beat of his heart, slow and steady, calm. As she sensed him moving closer she drew back up on the bed, snarling, "Who are you? What do you want"? Her eyes changed, as did her teeth and nails, bristling as she prepared for whatever may happen next. Her Piggmypuff let out a small hissing noise at the intruder, and Ivera picked him up, holding him away from the man, so he may not come to harm, growling slightly, unconsciously baring her teeth, her lips pulling back.

The man chuckled lightly, "He certainly seems rather fond of you, that Piggmypuff of yours, doesn't he Miss O'Connor"? She knew that voice, it was familiar, and comforting to her. She slowly began to relax, unclenching her muscles as she spoke softly, "Professor Dumbledore"? Something glinted in the man's outstretched hand under the moonlight, and suddenly and orb of light came from it, flying to the light fixture, filling the room with a soft light. Professor Dumbledore pocketed his Deluminator before slowly walking to Ivera's bed side. "Indeed, my dear girl, it is I", he replied, smiling kindly. Ivera was going to launch into a happy dialogue, but she stopped herself, suspicion arising within her. She backed up again, her eyes blazing, "How do I know you are who you say you are? You look like Dumbledore, you smell like Dumbledore, but the same can be achieved with Polyjuice Potion. How am I to trust you, what with you appearing here while I slept not being enough to rise suspicion"?

"You are right to ask such questions Ivera, but think for a moment". Dumbledore said, "If I were a Death Eater, and I were using Polyjuice Potion to look like Albus Dumbledore, why would I appear to you in your hospital room, why have I not already harmed you, and better yet, that would mean that I, Dumbledore, was either dead or incapacitated, if a Death Eater had gotten a hold of my hair or my Deluminator, as it's one of a kind, now this indeed, would bode of a worse fate to others than myself". Ivera's suspicion wavered, and she lowered slightly, but still recoiled and transformed. Seeing this he sought a way to ease her suspicion , "Alright then, I suppose I must". Dumbledore thought for a moment, sitting down in one of the chairs, though not too close to Ivera. After a moment he gave a small, "Ah", then said, "Ivera, do you remember the first time you visited me in my office at Hogwarts"?

"Yes", she answered, "of course, I remember it fondly". Dumbledore chuckled, "As do I, as do I". "What of it"? she asked suspiciously. He paused before answering, "Do you remember what you were there for"? She hesitated, "Yes, I had uh, I had been quarreling with Seamus Finnagin, and things got a little, out of hand". "A little 'out of hand' you say"? Dumbledore said, lowering his head, looking at her from overtop his half-moon spectacles. "If I do recall correctly, you were sent to me in my office because you had set a small dragon upon Mr. Finnagin. A Hebridean Black, if I'm not mistaken". Ivera smiled slightly at the memory, and she saw, so did Dumbledore. "But it wasn't real, it couldn't hurt him, all it did was scare him a bit. Served him right though, he shouldn't have let his stupid owl go after my Kneazle kit". she remarked. "I found it rather impressive", admitted Dumbledore, "especially for a first year, not to mention creative. It took a bit of thinking to figure out how you'd done it, because, it was as you say, not a real dragon, and in fact was a levitating Pumpkin Pastie, though there appeared to be some sort of Disillusionment upon it, but I finally concluded what you'd done. Your dragon caused quite an uproar in the castle". Ivera said, "It wasn't one spell or anything, it was sort of a combination of spells. I took one from what Professor McGonagall had taught us, then combined it with a Disillusionment Charm to produce the dragon, and I used the Pumpkin Pastie for the transfiguration part of the spell. It took a bit of work, but it was worth it for my poor Kneazle".

"Do you recall what I said to you Miss O'Connor"? Dumbledore asked. "Yes", she said, continuing after a moment, "you didn't punish me, and you said, you said I shouldn't have done it, especially not with a Hebridean Black". Ivera laughed slightly, relaxing, "You said it would have been much more entertaining if I'd used a Chinese Fireball, and even better if I'd used a Hungarian Horntail". "And I still stand by what I said that first year", Dumbledore smiled, "though I must say, we all saw what a nasty piece of work those two dragons can be in your fourth year, didn't we"? "Yes", Ivera replied, "we certainly did".

"So", Professor Dumbledore sighed, "I take it you are satisfied". The fact that she changed back was answer enough, and Dumbledore moved to the chair beside her bed. When he spoke now, his voice was much more somber. "Ivera dear", he said, "I am so very sorry for what has happened. It is wrong that children are caught up in this war, it is wrong that any are caught up in this war, and the ones we hold dear are snatched away from us". He hesitated before continuing, "You're mother has been preserved, and shall remain so until you are well enough to attend the funeral. However, that is not why I come to you now". Ivera replied after a moment, her voice shaking with emotion, "Then why have you come"? "Because", he replied kindly, "there are matters we need to discuss, such as, where you will go , and what you will do from here, but first, I think I should have a look at that wound of yours, it does appear to have reopened". At that moment Ivera knew that Dumbledore knew, it was not reopened. He knew what she had dreamt, and she did not try to hide it.

"You know, Professor", she said quietly, "you know what it is that happened in my dream". Dumbledore took a moment to reply, "Yes, my dear girl, I know. I couldn't help but see it as you slept, the magic seemed to seep out from you, very strange indeed, and a great mass of black magic". "But, it was just a dream, wasn't it"? she asked, "How did-why do I have these new cuts, and my neck, it feels like it did when he first, when he first bit me. You can see it, what is it"? Dumbledore drew his wand, attending to her as he answered slowly, "Ivera, it does appear as if Fenrir Greyback had indeed attacked you again. And as far as I can tell, this was no ordinary dream. Someone put that in your head, used Occlumency against you, most likely Greyback, though, as far as I know he is somewhat inept at Occlumency, he may have had help, and I believe it was not a dream, not in that sense, it was a dream, as it was in your mind, in your sleep, but Ivera, that does not mean it was not entirely real".

"Um, Professor", she asked sheepishly, "there was something in the dream, something that happened, with a particular person, that no one, but that person and I know about, how did he, or, whoever did this, know"? Dumbledore looked at her from overtop his half-moon spectacles again, a slight smile on his lips, "If you are referring to your romantic involvement with the young Mr. Weasley, I assume that whoever did this saw it in your mind, as they used Occlumency, it would have been fairly easy. Now", he said, lightly waving his wand, "all better. But now, we must talk of what comes next".

"I'm not going back", she cut in immediately, "I'm never going back". "Where, my dear"? he asked, "Certainly you don't mean Hogwarts". "That's exactly what I mean". she replied. "Heavens, Ivera, why on Earth not"? he asked. "Because"! she exclaimed angrily, morphing again, her eyes blazing, "I'm a monster! I don't belong in a school, where I'll just hurt people, and hurt the ones I love! Don't you understand? I'm not human! I'm not even a werewolf, I don't know what I am! Lupin even said it, I'm something between the two, I don't know what I'm capable of, and what I am doesn't even have a breed name"!

Dumbledore looked at her sadly, replying after a moment, "You are not Fenrir Greyback, my dear. He is a monster. He is a werewolf. However, being one does not make him the other. He is not a monster because he is a werewolf, just as he is not a werewolf because he is a monster. He is a monster, who so happens to be a werewolf. Lupin, as you know, is a werewolf, but he is not a monster. He is a good man, who is also a werewolf. And as you also know, he had his time at Hogwarts as well, and no one was ever hurt because of it". Freddy cuddled against Ivera, trying to comfort her as she cried. "Your Piggmypuff, Freddy, I hear his name is, does not seem to mind, he does not care of 'breed names'. If as simple a creature as him does not, then why should your friends and loved ones"?

As she continued to cry she changed again, reverting back to her normal self. She knew she wanted to go back to Hogwarts, more than anything, but she couldn't she couldn't bear the thought of hurting her friends, or the people she cared about. "Ivera", Dumbledore added, "do not think we do not have the ability to protect our students. I doubt you will be a threat to anyone, however, if a problem arises, we will, as they say, cross that bridge when we come to it. There, there, don't fret, you will return to Hogwarts, and everything will be fine, you will be safe there". Lifting her head, she asked sadly, "How do you know? My own dreams aren't even safe, how will I be safe there, when every night she's killed in front of me, again, and again? When every night he hunts me, again, and again. How can I be safe from that"? "Because", Dumbledore answered kindly, yet sadly, "I promise".

Somehow, coming from Dumbledore, that was enough, for him to promise, was all that was required. Ivera smiled, sniffling, as Freddy cuddled against her, humming lowly, "Thank you Professor", she sniffled. She laughed as he licked her cheek. Dumbledore chuckled, "As I said before, he seems quite taken with you, my dear. Though it was rather strange that he hissed at me earlier, it is quite unheard of for creatures such as he to display traits of anger, or aggressiveness". Ivera laughed. "What is it that you find so comical, I wonder". Dumbledore asked smilingly. "Well", Ivera answered, "it's just, funny that you say that. Because Fred and George gave him to me, and Fred, he said not to worry. He said it was no ordinary Piggmypuff, like it was a watch dog or something". "Ahh", Dumbledore said, "Mr. Weasley, he too seems quite taken with you, no, I would not put it past him to have placed some charm or spell upon this Piggmypuff. It will most likely attempt to aid you if you are in trouble, though no spell accounts for the affection he seems to lavish upon you, the Piggmypuff, I mean".

Ivera blushed crimson at his statement about Fred, looking away from Dumbledore to hide her embarrassment. "Uh, Professor"? she said, "Did Fred say anything to you..about..."? "No", Dumbledore replied, "I have not had the pleasure of speaking yet to the young, Mr. Weasley, though I have spoken to Lupin and your father". She spoke slowly, "So..uh...you know everything then"? "Yes", he answered, "I thought not to ask you because, as I assumed, you've told it already more than once, and well, it can't be pleasant to think on can it? But, yes, they have filled me in". "Alright then", she replied, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell it again". She yawned loudly, covering her mouth, then rubbing her eyes. "Sorry", she said, "just a bit tired". "Oh, that's quite alright, my dear, I was about to be off anyway, and I should let you get back to resting". he replied, slowly rising from his chair. But Ivera persisted, "No, no, it's alright, I'd rather not go to sleep, because of, well, you know". "Ivera", Dumbledore said softly and kindly, drawing his wand without her noticing, "sleep well". With a flick of his wand Ivera fell back onto her pillows, into a calm, peaceful, and mercifully dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight the Good Fight**

**Chapter Four: "**_**Things to be Discussed...**_**"**

**A week in St. Mungo's passed uneventfully for Ivera. Aside from the fact that she was no longer human of course. An entire week since the night she was admitted, the only room Ivera saw was her own, the same four, blank, white walls. The only people she saw beside her friends and family were Madame Jesstine, the one nurse who'd been so kind to her, and her doctor, a stout, gruff Wizard, reminding her very much so of Mad-Eye-Moody. Gruff, he was, but Dr. Ghent was not unkind, or unsympathetic towards Ivera. However, for her own safety, she was told, and the safety of others in the hospital, until she was in a more stable condition, she would not be allowed to leave her room. For a week she'd worn the same plain hospital gown, that somehow did not dirty or smell, nor did her body. "**_**By all rights", **_**she thought, "**_**I should reek like Nundu breath.**__**Thank Merlin, I'm leaving today. I can't wait to be rid of this place". **_

**Now, however, Ivera was no longer wearing the plain hospital gown, but her own clothes, a pair of black and white checkered Vans, faded black drainpipes, and a black spaghetti strap top bearing "The Weird Sisters" logo. "Well", Dr. Ghent said as he examined Ivera's wounds for the last time, "they're still a bit raw-looking, and have only healed a little. However, given the nature of these injuries, we can expect that they will never fully heal, so, considering, they are doing rather well. Though, I would recommend limiting your physical activity, as I said, they're still raw, and unhealed, if you move to much, they will begin bleeding again, and they will hurt, well, more".**

**He re-applied the green ointment and re-bandaged her wounds before turning to Ivera's father, handing him a large bottle of the green, foul-smelling salve that were to be smeared Ivera's wounds to help the healing, and also an even larger, goose-necked bottle of Wolfsbane. As he handed Marcus the bottle, Dr. Ghent said, "Now, someone'll be needing to assist Ivera with putting this ointment on her wounds, as if she attempts to do it herself, the wounds would reopen, even more so, very painfully, I might add. So, here you go, now, it needs to be re-applied twice a day, if you keep it bandaged correctly, once in the morning, and once in the evening should do. The Wolfsbane should be drunk, one goblet-full, daily, when you run empty, you can either let me know, and I'll refill you prescription, or, you could get it from another source, or potions maker". **

**Her father took the bottles gratefully, thanking the doctor profusely. Sam took the bottles from his father, stowing them in his messenger bag. The doctor held out his hand towards Mr. O'Connor, who shook it, then extended it towards Sam, who shook it likewise, then unexpectedly pulling the doctor into a warm embrace. "Thank you", he said, emotion cracking his voice, "thank you for my sister's life". After releasing Dr. Ghent, he did the same to Madame Jesstine. "Thank you, thank you", he sobbed openly, unabashed. Glancing from Sam, to Mr. O'Connor, and those in the room, the solemn faces of Ivera's friends, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks, then lastly back to Ivera, Dr. Ghent spoke, "It is a small thing we do, the only thing we can offer. These are dark times for all indeed. Such terrible things take place, and it seems, that it is the young who suffer most". Mr. O'Connor and Sam helped Ivera out of the bed, and she stood on wobbly legs, weakened from a week of going unused. Sam aided her in walking, helping her towards Dr. Ghent and Madame Jesstine. She looked up at them and smiled weakly. **

**"Thank you", she said softly, "thank you for doing what you could, I understand this sort of thing isn't curable, I appreciate what you've done, thank you". She weakly strained to embrace them, first Madam Jesstine, then Dr. Ghent. "You're welcome", Madam Jesstine whispered kissing her forehead, "It will be alright, this darkness cannot last forever, aye"? The woman's warmness made Ivera smile from the inside out. "That a girl", Madame Jesstine grinned kindly. Ivera released the woman from her embrace, standing back, smiling. "Ready, Ivera"? her father asked. "Yeah, she replied, walking slowly to where her friends stood, "let's go". **

**They all exited the room single file, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Tonks, her father, Madam Jesstine, Dr. Ghent, and Sam, who beckoned her to follow. She turned towards the door, noticing Fred still standing there, still in the room. She slowly walked towards him, but he did not look at her, instead, he stared solemnly at the floor. "Fred", she said softly, "Fred are you alright"? He didn't respond, but still stared gloomily at the floor. She came up beside him, and reached her right hand towards his shoulder. This was too much like her dream for he liking. "Fred", she whispered meekly, resting her hand on his shoulder lightly. As soon as Ivera touched him he snapped out of his trance-like state. He smiled mischievously down at her, then without warning gathered her to him and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Kissing Fred would certainly take some getting used to, she would need to always keep a spare breath on hand. **

**"Finally", he sighed feigning exasperation as they broke apart, "thought those sods'd never leave". Ivera replied, giggling despite herself, "Well, if we take too long, those **_**sods**_** will, come back and find us, well, doing this". Fred gave her another mischievous glance, raising his eyebrows, lowering his mouth to hers again, murmuring deeply, "Now, what would be so bad about that, I wonder. Unless...", he gasped in mock horror, "there's someone else isn't there! You've been stringing me along this whole time! Ivy, how could you? I loved you"! Ivy laughed, playfully pushing him away, walking to the door. As she stood in the doorway, about to walk through it she looked back over her shoulder laughing, "Well come on! Where am I supposed to go without my little, fluffy Piggmypuff"? Fred immediately jumped to attention, carefully lifting a peacefully sleeping Freddy from the bed, and carrying him over to Ivera, depositing him in her arms. "Thanks Fred", she smirked, "but I was talking about you". Freddy stirred awake at the sound of her voice, humming softly. "Hey Freddy"! she said excitedly, leaving Fred behind in the room, walking down the hallway. "Hey"! Fred cried, pretending to be insulted, "I am not fluffy or pink"! "Yes", she agreed, not turning around, "but you are a soft, little Piggmypuff". **

**George, Sam, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for them. Seeing them come down the hallway together George raised his eyebrows suggestively, asking in the same manner, "Now where you two been, hmm? Snogging again, I presume". Ron and Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson, and Harry gave an odd sort of snort, glancing uncertainly from Fred to Ivera, while Ginny slapped him, glaring sharply, muttering exasperatedly, "Shut up George". Sam, casually leaning against the wall, raised his eyebrows questioningly, giving George a side-long glance before switching his gaze to Fred, brooding. **

**Ivera caught this, and attempting to save face smiled. "But George", she said mockingly, "what if I WAS snogging Fred? But, really, I thought I was snogging you? Maybe it's you I want to snog, but then again, how do I know you are George? What if I had already been snogging George, but you say you're George, but you're really Fred? What if you're just trying to trick me into believing you're George"? She gasped audibly, shaking, and pointing her finger in George's face, "IMPOSTER"! Jumping into Fred's arms she cried, "George! Make him go away! Get him"! **

**Fred grinned handsomely answering, "Of course love, but you should know, maybe he really is George, and maybe I really am Fred. Maybe **_**I **_**am the imposter". Ivera looked at him soberly, replying slowly, leaning away from him, "You're right...you are a bit...twitchy". She removed herself from Fred's grasp and edged over to Ginny asking quietly, "Ginny, what do you think"? However, before Ginny could reply Mrs. Weasley popped up behind Ivera, embracing her in a warm hug. "Ivera dear", she exclaimed, "come on, we mustn't dilly dally, and keep them all waiting. We'll be going back to the Burrow to...well, there's things to discuss". **

**Mrs. Weasley led her away, the rest of the group following. As they met up with the other adults, exiting the building, Sam cut into Ivera's thoughts. "**_**You know what I think, Ivy**_**", he thought angrily, "**_**I think that Fred and George would love nothing more than to snog you. Yet you egg them on, you shouldn't encourage them, guys, they only want one thing**_**". "**_**Well**_**", Ivera replied sharply, "**_**I wasn't aware that your name was Ginny. I did not ask what you thought, but, in the future, if I want to know I'll ask, until then, shut your gob. They're our friends, got it, F-R-I-E-N-D-S, and you Sam, you're a guy, is that all you want from a girl"? **_**Sam didn't reply, but sighed loudly, giving a look of doubt, eyebrows raised and all. Despite the fact that he was so very, well, half-right, Ivera could not allow it, Sam could never know he was even a little bit right, not if she could help it, though, to herself, Ivera was glad, for once in her life, that he was. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fight the Good Fight:**

**Chapter Five:**

**A short while later, they all arrived at the cadaver' home, the Burrow. While the youths were cheery, and glad for the most part; a weak facade, an attempt at normalcy; the adults were solemn, stone-cold, like living, breathing statues, even Mrs. Weasley seemed dreary and bleak despite her best efforts to disguise it. "Things to be discussed", she had said. The things Ivera knew would be discussed were just what she had been dreading all week, since she woke up that first time in the hospital. It was the last thing she wanted to think about, but as soon as her mind was unoccupied, it was immediately what her mind went to. It was worse than Greyback tearing into her every night, worse than the Cruciatus Curse, it was the worst torture imaginable, and there was nothing she could do about it. **

**Upon entering the house, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Sam, Ginny, and Ivera all started up the stairs to the upper levels, Ivera and Sam silent stones, while the rest were murmuring and laughing to and at each other. However, no sooner had Ivera ascended the third step did Mrs. Weasley call, "Oh, Sam, Ivera, dears, could you um, well, come on into the kitchen dear, the others are waiting for you". Ivera's heart dropped into her stomach and beat there, giving her a tight, knotted sensation as she quickly looked at the others, who returned her doubtful look, then began back down the steps, Sam right behind, she'd been expecting this. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley noticed the rest of the youths start down the stairs as well. **

**"Oh", she remarked, "so you lot are Ivera and Sam, now are you"? The teens stood there on the stairs bashfully. "Now", she said, "off you go, go on, go on, off now, be off". Grumbling, they began the climb back up the stairs, and mid-way up, Mrs. Weasley called, as she walked to the kitchen after Sam and Ivera, "And the next person I catch with Extendable Ears, will no longer have any ears to extend! By Merlin, I'll curse your ears off myself Fred and George Weasley"! Harry smiled at this, turning red, snorting slightly. "Damn woman", George cursed. "I heard that George Weasley", Mrs. Weasley called up. "Ears of a hawk that one", Ron muttered. "Ronald Weasley", Mrs. Weasley scolded, "speak clearly, don't mutter under your breath, it's unbecoming". As they headed into the kitchen Ivera heard Harry snicker. Once Sam, Ivera, and Mrs. Weasley, it was as if an impregnable door was shut behind them, and all other sounds ceased, there was silence in the room. **

**There, at the Weasley's large table sat Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Ivera and Sam's father, Mrs. Weasley quickly took a seat next to her husband. There was a great pause before anyone spoke, and when they did it was Marcus. "Ivera", he began solemnly, "Sam, have a seat, we need to talk". Sam first, then Ivera next to him, the two slowly took a chair. Their father cleared his throat, and continued, "Well, as you might have guessed...arrangements...arrangements need to be made, and we agreed that the two of you deserve to have a part in them". **

**Sam looked up from the table suddenly, asking quietly, "Where is she"? There was a pause, and Sam asked again, "Da, where is she? Where's Mum"? Their father answered after a moment, "She's being well taken care of. Molly and Arthur have kindly...reserved a place for her, until we can coordinate a proper...a proper burial". "Can we see her"? Sam interjected, and Ivera's heart jumped in her chest. "Yes", Marcus replied slowly, "in good time Sam, soon". Sam sat back in his seat relaxing only slightly.**

**Again, silence reigned in the room, until Mrs. Weasley asked quietly, "Well, there's the matter of where it is to be held. We could do it here Marcus, couldn't we Arthur"? Immediately Sam and Ivera looked up from the table, at the same time exclaiming, "No"! When they saw how taken aback she was, Sam explained, calmer, "What we mean is, that's really nice of you but...we don't think it should be here...". Ivera continued, just barely above a whisper, "She loved Ireland, she always did", she gazed into her father's eyes, a gaze full of meaning, "and she never stopped. It should be there, at home, where she was happiest". Ivera sighed, closing her eyes, and a soft picture formed in her mind, her mother, standing in their backyard, bathed in sunlight, tending to her beloved white lilies, her pride and joy. "Lilies", Ivera whispered, her eyes still closed as she pictured them, the look, the texture, the smell. "What was that dear"? Mrs. Weasley asked. "Lilies", Ivera replied, opening her eyes, "white lilies, her lilies, those are the ones we should use, they were her favorite". "Yeah", Sam agreed, "it's right". **

**Again, silence reigned in the room, until Mrs. Weasley asked quietly, "Well, there's the matter of where it is to be held. We could do it here Marcus, couldn't we Arthur"? Immediately Sam and Ivera looked up from the table, at the same time exclaiming, "No"! When they saw how taken aback she was, Sam explained, calmer, "What we mean is, that's really nice of you but...we don't think it should be here...". Ivera continued, just barely above a whisper, "She loved Ireland, she always did", she gazed into her father's eyes, a gaze full of meaning, "and she never stopped. It should be there, at home, where she was happiest". Ivera sighed, closing her eyes, and a soft picture formed in her mind, her mother, standing in their backyard, bathed in sunlight, tending to her beloved white lilies, her pride and joy. "Lilies", Ivera whispered, her eyes still closed as she pictured them, the look, the texture, the smell. "What was that dear"? Mrs. Weasley asked. "Lilies", Ivera replied, opening her eyes, "white lilies, her lilies, those are the ones we should use, they were her favorite". "Yeah", Sam agreed, "it's right". **

**Ivera bowed her head, then stood up from the wall, following Sam to the doorway, hesitantly going inside after him. A few short footsteps into the room she stopped, though Sam continued walking forward. She felt a warmness on her face, sunlight flooding in from an opened window high on the left wall. She blinked twice, then raised her gaze from the floor, until they were level with the bed that stood before her, the one that contained the body of her mother. Ivera stood still as stone, her expression unreadable as she gazed at her mother. Mum?, she thought. Olivia was just as she had been in life, not as she had been in her final moments, dirty, ragged, and beaten. No, she was as she had been in her true life. Her curly, light brown locks shimmered in the sunlight, the lashes of her closed eyes were thick and full, her skin flawless like porcelain, if not for her unusually pale skin, the only indication of death, she could have been sleeping. She was wearing a rich velvet dress of deep scarlet, which went well with her shimmery hair and fair skin. Ivera thought her eyes deceived her, as it appeared that Olivia was smiling. With a small laugh Ivera could not help smiling through her tears as she remembered the conversation she'd had with her mother as a small, eight-year old girl.**

_**"Mummy", Ivera asked, "why do people die"? This question caught Olivia off guard, but she answered quickly, "Because, Sweetheart, it's a part of life". "How"? Ivera'd asked, confused, "How can dying be part of being alive? Why did Grampap die, Mummy"? Olivia gave her daughter a serious look and sat down at the kitchen table, seeing that this was one of "those" conversations. "Well Ivera", she answered, " Grampap was old, and it was his time, he lived a life, long and happy, and just like he was born, so it was like his start, well, Sweetheart everything has an end, and that's why he died". The little girl seemed to think for a minute then asked, "Mummy, why did he wear such an ugly suit when he was in the castet...". "Casket", her mother corrected. "Casket", Ivera repeated, continuing, "and how did he put it on if he was dead"? Now Olivia seemed to think, before replying, "Well, when people die, other people dress them, to make them look nice when people see them". "Mummy", Ivera said seriously, "when you die, I will make sure you look so pretty that no one will even think you're dead". Olivia laughed, "Well, thank you Sweetheart. Let's just hope that isn't for a very, very, very long time...but, just remember, don't let Auntie Margrete stick some old, toad shoes on me, in fact, make sure I'm not wearing any at all". The little girl smiled, "Alright Mum, I promise". "Good girl", Olivia hugged her daughter, sighing. **_

**Ivera silently went forward and gently, she removed the soft, black slippers that had been placed on her mother's feet, smiling sadly. Her gaze moved up towards her mother's face, and she whispered softly, "I promised". Marcus and Sam both stared at her doing this odd thing, but neither said anything of it, nor did anyone move to replace the slippers. Ivera gently placed the slippers on the aged, wooden night stand at the head of the bed. Lowering her hands, she lightly brushed against the mattress, tracing down to her mother's hand, and hesitantly taking it in her own, silent tears slipping down her cheeks, unseen by the father and brother standing behind her. **

**She stared through tearing eyes at her mother's cold, rigored hand in her own, watched as he tears struck their hands, and felt the warm drops that her mother could not feel. Her breathing was quick and choppy, uneven as she tried to draw in deep breaths. Again, she looked into her mother's face, expecting to see her smiling back, hoping, praying, that this was all some horrible nightmare, and that she would wake up any minute now the sound of her mother downstairs making breakfast, and she'd soon smell fresh-brewed coffee. But it was not so, this was a dream from which she would never wake, it would be her eternal sleeping terror, and it would never end. Instead, when she looked into her mother's face this time, she fell back into her never-ending nightmare, the version she knew as she slept; running, so far and fast the air within her lungs burned; being captured, being mocked, being tortured, being Imperiused.**

**Before her eyes, she once again saw her mother, body beaten and broken. Once again, she felt Fenrir Greyback's thick, hot breath, and disgustingly wet tongue on her neck, she again felt the despair that Lucius bestowed upon her soul, examining the lives of her friends, of the ones she loved and cared for, as he made her doubt whether help might indeed come, made her believe, if only for a second, that she'd been abandoned and forsaken. She felt the hardness of Lucius Malfoy's fist as he struck her again and again, making her bleed, she even tasted the blood. She remembered her mother's last words, "I'm so proud of you. You've done well". before the awful shout, "Avada Kedarva"! then the green jet of fatal light that forever snuffed out her mother's existence. But the thing she remembered most was the pain, the horrible, ripping, tearing, broken feeling she experienced on the inside, then Fenrir Greyback, and how he'd shown her the same pain on the outside, the excruciating burning, tearing, stabbing pain he'd laid upon her. **

**Through her tears, Ivera again glanced back up to her mother's face, only to be met with an astounding, yet horrifying surprise. Her gaze was met by a familiar pair of savage yellow eyes. Her mother's cadaver held Ivera's gaze with an intensity that was not Olivia's. The shock of her mother's reanimated corpse racked through her. For a moment, Ivera was captivated in the feral gaze. Then the corpse was not her mother, but who else could it be? Fenrir Greyback. A sadistic smile just for her, the blood upon his lips and chin, the blood that stained his teeth her own, and the hunger in his burning yellow eyes, a hunger that could be sated only by her. **

**A single sound issued from her mouth, a cry of pure anguish, agony, and fear that echoed throughout the entire house, and froze the hearts of everyone in it. Ivera's hand released her mother's as she leapt back from the bed in fear and immediately sank to the ground in a bitter, weeping heap. "IVY"! Sam cried, at her side in an instant. "I'm sorry"! she wept from beneath her black curtain of curls, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"! Sam wrapped his arms around her protectively. "For what"? he asked, "Ivy, what's wrong"? he pleaded, "Ivy, please, please, tell me what's wrong"! **

**Tears cascaded down Sam's face onto the top of Ivera's head. "It's all my fault"! she cried aloud, "It's all my fault, Mum! Mum! Please, I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If it weren't for me, if it weren't for me...if it weren't for me...". Desperately, Ivera clawed her way back to the bed, groping for her mother's hand, and upon finding it, she pressed the coolness of her dead mother's hand to her cheek, wetting it with her tears. "Mum", she whispered a single time, breathing deep and hard. **

**Suddenly, the quick pounding of feet could be heard, and seconds later, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny burst through the door, wands at the ready, Fred in the lead. At the sight of Ivera's crumpled body, Ginny cried out in alarm, "Ivy"! Fred's face paled, and he sprang to her side, kneeling next to her, dropping his wand on the ground beside him, and putting an arm around her, not even noticing the look Sam gave him. "Ivy"! he said her name frantically. "Ivy, what's wrong"? he asked, worry pure and strong in his voice. When she did not answer, but instead continued crying he turned to Sam, and to Marcus, pleading desperately, "What's wrong, what happened? Is she alright? Is she hurt"? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks appeared in the doorway all at once. **

**Stepping forward, Mrs. Weasley quickly assessed the situation, and immediately moved to shoo the other teenagers out of the room. "Out, out now, all of you", she commanded, waving her hands in their faces. "But Mum"! Ginny began to protest, but Mrs. Weasley cut her off. "Don't make me say it twice, do as you're told. Clear out, the lot of you". The teenagers did as they were told, looks of worry and concern for Ivera; looks of rebellion and scowls for Mrs. Weasley. Fred however, paid her no heed, and stayed put, embracing Ivera, as if to protect her from all, both seen and unseen. **

**Fred pleaded desperately with the unseen, his heart ripped to shreds with sorrow at the sight if her. She was in pain and frightened, and nothing he did, it seemed, could bring her out of it. He simply held her in his arms, there was nothing else for him to do. Ivera shook in his embrace as sobs racked her body. **

**Fenrir would not stop until she was his body, mind, and soul.**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Fight the Good Fight**

**Chapter:**_**Bacon, Eggs, and Lucius Malfoy**_

**The next few days passed uneventfully. Well, as uneventfully as possible for Ivera, who was still plagued with recurrent night terrors. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, Ivera, Sam, George, Ivera's father, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all seated at the large table in the dining room eating a breakfast of toast, bacon, eggs, and porridge, the entire room chatting animatedly, when suddenly, out of the fireplace shot six envelope's, all six landing in a neat stack in the middle of the table, next to the pitcher of pumpkin juice, all six bearing the Hogwarts seal. The teens (except Fred and George) looked to each other, then back to the letters anxiously, excitedly, save Ivera, who gulped slightly at the sight of the top letter, the one with her name on it, written in the familiar, neat scrawl. She slowly reached over, picking up the letter."Is it?", Hermione asked eagerly. Looking the letter over, Ivera felt a rush of enthusiasm and warmth come to her face as she smiled, "Yes!". Immediately, the other five pounced upon their designated letters, tearing them open to read their contents. As they read off their lists, Mrs. Weasley looked to Mr. Weasley and Marcus. "Well", she said, "I suppose this means we're off to Diagon Alley!".**

**That is exactly where they went. Diagon Alley was filled with witches and wizards alike, as it is ought to be. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley accompanied the six teenagers, and Fred and George decided to tag along. Marcus had been designated to stay back at headquarters, in case any urgent messages were to come through. As they walked, Fred took Ivera's hand in his own, ignoring the look of surprise from Ron, the questioning raised eyebrows from Ginny, and the small smile shared between Hermione and Harry. **

**With all their shopping done except for the new 6****th**** year books, they group headed into Flourish and Blotts(Ginny gets Ron's hand-me-down books). Upon entering the shop, the boys headed in one direction, and the girls in another, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chatting quietly in the store front. While Hermione and Ivera were excitedly discussing a piece of literature on the history of transfiguration spells, Ginny leaned against a loaded bookshelf, tracking the conversation with apparent interest. Several minutes in, she interrupted them both with a fit of laughter. Hermione and Ivera both turned toward her with quizzical expressions. "Ginny, er, are you alright?" Ivera asked uncertainly.**

**Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when a cold, sneering young voice spoke, "Of course it's a Weasley. I could feel the value of this place going down, not to mention you can hear the cackling from the back of the shop". All three girls whipped around to come face to face, or rather, face to chest, with none other than Draco Malfoy. Just a glance at the white blonde hair and cold gray eyes, Ivera was frozen, her heart beating in her throat, her stomach dropping to the floor. "Obviously you can't see when you're not wanted Malfoy", Hermione spat, her voice shaking slightly. Immediately, the tall boy's attention was turned towards Hermione, and with disgust he spat, "I don't think I was talking to you, filthy little Mudblood", then he literally spat, right at Hermione's feet. For some reason this snapped Ivera out of her seize. **

**Before anyone, even Ivera knew what was happening, her arm whipped out like a flash, striking Draco across the face with a loud SMACK! But apparently, that was not the only thing that had happened unexpectedly. Ivera's eyes glowed fierce, a deep yellowish copper, brightly flecked with gold, and her teeth had become sharper and elongated. Malfoy cursed aloud, wiping his lip, which had been split from the force of the blow. He turned back to Ivera but when he saw those great big eyes, ones he was all too familiar with, though not on her; he was speechless. **

**"Don't", Ivera growled deeply, "don't you ever speak to my friends like that Draco Malfoy, or you will live to regret it". Malfoy seemed to regain himself slightly, "You know you can do a lot better than them. Beggars and Mud-". This time, it was Draco who was cut off by a cold voice. This time however, it was Malfoy Sr., not Malfoy Jr. that had snuck up to the scene unnoticed. "Be polite Draco, after all", he said looking pointedly at Ivera, still in her transformed state, "we are all civilized here". Ginny and Hermione glared, while Ivera gave a low growl. If the older Malfoy had been shocked by her appearance, he did not let it show. **

**Images of green jets of light played in her mind again and again. Cruel laughter reverberated in her mind. The vivid picture of her mother's body falling to the ground, then laying still. Her own screams of pain and grief echoed in her mind. Lucius smirked cruelly as he watched her struggle to keep the pain and horror under control, as she fought the images he was sending her. Then he got a chilling idea, chillingly amusing, in his opinion. Ivera's mind went back to the jets of green light, only this time, it was different. She was not watching Lucius fire the deadly spell, but it was her own arm holding his wand, her own joy, her own cruelty. Draco gritted his teeth and kept quiet as he watched his father doing something to his only friend, the only person who ever really listened to him. He felt like such a coward. **

**Ivera gasped and in an instant, sank to the floor, legs failing. Ginny and Hermione both whipped towards her in alarm to help keep her from falling. Seeing the single tear that trickled down the side of her cheek, they both turned angrily back to the Malfoys. Ivera, now transformed back to her normal self, looked up from underneath her raven curtain and whispered bitterly, "You bastard". Her two friends helped her stand up, while her other friend stood, ashamed of his blood.**

**Lucius Malfoy tsked her curse. "Ahh", he said, "what would your mother think, Ivera dear, if she knew you were being such a rude little child? What would dear Olivia say"? In an instant, Ivera had drawn her wand and held it mid-high, so it was not obvious to others in the store, but the five involved, could clearly see. Her voice shook with emotion and her eyes burned copper-gold flecked again as she snarled, "Don't you dare talk about my mother. Don't you befoul her name on your filthy lips! Murderer!".**

**Looking down at the wand in her pale, feminine hand, Lucius chuckled. "My dear girl, you have neither the will, nor the ability", he breathed with a small smile, mocking her. Ignoring his smile she replied in a snarling whisper, a feral grin on her face, played up with her pointed fangs, "Oh I don't know about that Mr. Malfoy. I certainly have motivation, wouldn't you say? And as for the ability, I think I can manage. You have to mean it...and I mean it Mr. Malfoy". Ivera prodded over the curse in her mind, the one that would end Malfoy Sr. and send her to Azkaban. The overall affect of her appearance and words, was truly frightening. **

**The four teens could see Lucius grit his jaw as his hand began to work on the end of his cane, grinding it, not bringing out his wand, but making his threat clear. He started to begin with another smooth line, but a familiar voice was heard, calling Ivera's name. **

**"Ivy!", Fred called, causing her to look towards his voice, lowering her wand. Coming towards them was Fred, George, Sam, Ron, and Harry, all of which, looked angry. Lucius chuckled quietly. The boys came to stand around the girls, except Sam, who came up to her right, slightly behind her, and Fred, who moved in to stand next to Ivera, taking her hand boldly. None but Lucius noticed his son cringe as he did so, Draco forcing down the jealousy blossoming in his belly. Ron stood by Hermione, and Harry by Ginny, and George between the two girls.**

**"Is there a problem here...Sir?", Fred added the last part with as much disrespect as the word would allow. Lucius looked up at Fred, and smiled, "No my dear boy, why on earth would you think that? The five of us were just having a quiet, polite conversation. However, I do think it is time that we got going". Fred looked him coldly in the eye saying in a polite tone that was threatening at the same time, "You know what Mr. Malfoy? I think that is a **_**very**_** good idea". "Yeah", Sam echoed Fred's tone, moving closer, "I think maybe it's time you left". With a small flick of his wrist, Sam withdrew his wand, and it was pointed firmly against Malfoy Sr.'s chest, jabbing him slightly. There was an unmistakable hatred in his gaze, and a loathing in his edged voice as he added, "Stay away from my sister Mr. Malfoy", emphasizing each word by giving a hard jab with his wand and have a **_**very**_** nice day". The whole time he spoke, Sam did not break eye contact or even blink. It was Lucius who first looked away, to Fred, who glared at him without cease, mirroring the hatred in Sam's eyes. They held one another's gaze for a lingering moment, until Lucius looked away, speaking curtly, "Come along Draco, we must be on our way". **

**The two Malfoys turned and began to walk away, when the older stopped and remarked over his shoulder, "Oh, and Miss O'Connor, do expect a call soon, Fenrir has been missing you so". A surge of panic ran through Ivera's body at his words, and as swiftly as the Malfoys had come, they were gone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fight the Good Fight**

**Chapter Eight:**_**"Let them bury their dead..."**_

**Why is it, that when a person should be feeling the most heartache, the most pain...they are instead completely numb? Why was it that as Ivera sat, not ten feet from her mother's cold, pale corpse, resting in a fine marble coffin, that even as she was falling apart...she could feel nothing? Not the softness of the kind breeze that played against her skin, and through her hair, that swished the skirt of her traditional acheronian dress**.** She could not hear the words of the priest, as he spoke her mother's last rites. And yet...she felt everything. It was as if she felt so much, that she had become numbed. Feeling too much.**

**Ivera thought it very ironic...and cruel, that the day was one so beautiful, so pleasant. Funerals were not happy, so why must the earth seem so pleased? Her mother was dead...and the earth rejoiced. Ivera hated the sunshine, she hated the green grass, she hated the glances of sympathy, telling her how pathetic she looked. But most of all, Ivera hated herself.**

**This was her fault...surely it had to be. She could think of no other explanation. Every scenario she played through in her mind ended the same...her mother was still dead, and Greyback was still coming for her; there was nothing she could do about either situation. **

**A hand squeezed hers comfortingly. Slowly, her eyes, brimming with tears, met his. One look, and he knew. "Ivera", he breathed her name. Immediately, Ivera's head fell onto his chest, as Fred wrapped his arm around her, comforting her, just holding her, knowing there was nothing else for him to do. He felt her tears wet his coal black shirt, and didn't care; he loved her.**

**Another hand gripped her shoulder; she knew it was Sam. Her free hand found his, found it, and held it tight, as if she were afraid that if Sam let go, he would be lost to her forever. They were all losing it, losing their grips. With her face still pressed against Fred's chest, Ivera murmured, "...I'm going to kill him Fred...I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy, I'm going to kill them both". **

"**Ivera...I'm so sorry". Running a hand through his silky blonde locks, he watched from a distance, hidden, unseen, wishing he could be the one to hold her in his arms, and it was his chest that her tears fell upon. **

**Another Place**

"**How amusing."**

"**What is, my Lord"?**

"**You're son, Lucius. He is at the funeral...watching the girl".**

"**Master"?**

"**Well, I can't blame him, she is beautiful...AND a pureblood".**

**Back to Funeral**

**An uneasy feeling passed over him, and looking up, he caught a pair of sad blue eyes on him, their normal twinkling and luster dimmed with regret. Dumbledore did not move or speak, he simply stared, then slowly turned away. Realizing he had been holding his breath, Draco quickly Disapparated.**

**Another Place**

"**Master, we should attack now-"**

"**No, Lucius. She is quite beautiful in black". **

"**But Master, they are weak, and-"**

"**Let them bury their dead...besides, there will plenty time for that later".**

**Back to Funeral**


End file.
